My First
by hyeon-chan
Summary: Chapter 6 is UP...BRAKKK "Keluar sekarang atau kubunuh kalian !" /"Kau sudah melihatnya kan?" /"Aku.. aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok.. aku hanya melihat warna pink" /"Itu artinya kau melihatnya baka !" /"Dasar Ayam jelek ! Baka!"..Check it Out !
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : dalam hidup ada 3 hal yang penting bagiku. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan ciuman pertama...tapi semua itu hancur.. ciuman pertamaku menyedihkan, pacar pertamaku menyakitkan, dan harapan terakhirku adalah cinta pertama yang belum pernah kurasakan.._

.

**MY FIRST**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

'**SasuSaku,SaIno,NaruHina'**

**Warning : GJ, alur campuran Typo, amatir, etc.**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Sayup-sayup terdengar deru nafas dan dengkuran halus dari sesosok yang meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal. Musim dingin memang tengah berlangsung, udara dingin sepertinya enggan untuk sekedar enyah di pagi ini. Berkali-kali jam weker di meja sebelah tempat tidur itu berbunyi namun malang meimpa jam weker tak berdosa tersebut hingga terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sreeeeeett

"emmmmhh" hanya terdengar lenguhan kecil dari sosok seorang gadis bersurai pink seraya menarik kembali selimutnya sebatas kepala. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat perempatan siku muncul di kepala seorang yang menarik selimutnya. Habis sudah kesabarannya di tariknya lagi selimut itu dengan kasar.

Sreeeet..

"Apa kau mau terus seperti ini di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah Imouto no baka !" teriak pemuda itu di telinga seorang gadis cantik tersebut. Perlu beberapa lama untuk mencerna kata-kata yang muncul dari nii-channya itu.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Krik..krik..krik..

"Kyaaaaaaa... kenapa kau baru membangunkanku nii-chan?" teriaknya sambil langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali membangunkanmu.. itu salahmu sendiri, tidur seperti kerbau kekenyangan" jawab pemuda tampan berambut merah tadi sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan nii-chan" jawab seorang gadis tadi dari kamar mandi.

"terserahlah.. 15 menit lagi kutunggu di bawah, kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu Sakura-chan..!" Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

15 menit kemudian

Suara langkah kaki menggema, terlihat seorang gadis manis melangkah mendekat ke arah meja makan yang sudah di penuhi oleh penghuni rumah yang sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

" Pagi Sakura-Chan" sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut senada dengan gadis yang mengambil duduk di sebelah nii-channya.

" Pagi Kaa-san" jawabnya datar.

"ayo sarapan dulu.. biar nanti kamu berangkat sama Nii-chanmu" ajak wanita itu sambil meletakkan roti bakar selai strawberrynya dengan segelas susu hangat. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil mulai menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

" ayo berangkat Sakura, kau sudah selesai kan?" ajak seorang pemuda sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet.

"iya.. nii-chan" jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauhi meja makan dan berbalik.

"kaa-san, tou-san aku berangkat" katanya datar sambil melambai

"Sasori, jaga adikmu yaa.." ucap wanita itu lembut

"iya kaa-san" jawabnya sambil menarik adiknya.

Brrm..brrrrmm... perlahan ducati merah itu melaju kencang menelusuri jalan kota menuju Konoha Senior High School (KHS).

.

Sakura's POV

'hmm.. jadi disini tempatku memulai awal' dalam hatiku berkata sambil kutelurusi setiap kemewahan yang ada di gedung besar ini.

Gedung mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap, mewah dan modern, di penuhi dengan taman yang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman yang belum berbunga. Ku akui aku sedikit takjub dengan sekolah ini. Dan satu lagi aku seakan baru tersadar gedung ini berlantai 4. Oh.. ketakjubanku sirna seketika.. hufft pasti melelahkan..

"hei.. kau kenapa Sakura?" suara itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku tentang sekolah ini. Suara nii-chan yang menenagkan namun kadang menyebalkan.

"hemm.. tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku.

"baiklah, ayo aku antar ke kelas barumu.." dia menarikku dan sampai di sebuah lorong? Keningku berkerut heran. Lalu aku masuk dan coba tebak apa yang kutemukan? Sebuah kereta?

'oh kami-sama... apa sekolah ini mempunyai tempat bermain untuk anak-anak?' pikirku.

"ini pengganti lift" kata Sasori nii-chan seakan tau apa yang sedang ku pikirkan sambil menekan nekan tombol di tembok samping.

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria sambil mengikutinya duduk di dalam sebuah kereta kecil ini yang mungkin hanya muat untuk 10 orang.

"Dengan begini kita tidak akan capek seperti kita menaiki lift dengan berdiri atau berdesak-desakkan" katanya sambil memandangku. Tangannya memencet sebuah gambar seperti denah dan perlahan kereta ini pun melaju.

Aku hanya diam memandang disekelilingku, yang terlihat dikanan- kiriku tembok dengan cat warna-warni yang terlihat nyata membentuk suatu pemandangan yang sungguh indah, di langit-langit tergantung lampu indah berwarna warni.. oh ini seperti dunia khayal yang tidak pernah kutemui.

'apa aku terlalu lama menutup diri hingga tak tau dunia luar yang seperti ini?' pikirku heran.

"nah ini kelas barumu Sakura" setelah sampai di depan sebuah kelas bertuliskan 2 A Sasori nii-chan langsung menggandengku keluar lorong dan menuju kedalam kelas.

**Sakura's POV End**

Tok..tok.. seseorang mengetuk pintu itu sebelum membukanya perlahan menampakkan dua sosok rupawan berbeda gender tersebut.

"ahaha maaf aku sampai lupa memberi tau kalian kalau akan ada siswi baru dikelas ini" ucap seorang guru bermasker sambil meredakan kelas yang riuh. Matanya menyipit menandakan dia tersenyum dibalik masker biru dongkernya.

"silahkan nona perkenalkan dirimu" ucapnya mempersilahkan Sakura. Sakura berjalan kedepan dan menghadap keseluruh murid. Seketika kelas yang riuh berubah sunyi semua terkesima melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datarnya dan membungkuk sedikit. Kelas yang semula sunyi kini dikejutkan suara nyaring salah satu murid dikelas itu.

"hai.. Sakura-chan selamat datang" teriak seorang berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 garis di pipinya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura dengan cengiran kudanya. Yang hanya dibalas senyum yang sangat tipis dari Sakura.

"ck, berisik Dobe" ketus seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut biru dongker yang mencuat kebelakang. Seperti pantat ayam.

"Nah Sekarang kau boleh duduk di... ah disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke tolong angkat tanganmu" ucap guru bermasker itu. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sambil memandang kearah Sakura. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa keduanya langsung membuang muka kearah lain tidak mau berlama-lama tenggelam dalam bola mata masing-masing.

"Haruno Sasori apa kau juga mau menunggu Sakura disini sampai pelajaran usai? Hm?" tanyanya kepada Sasori yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"ah.. maaf sensei hehe.. saya permisi dulu" jawabnya seraya meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.

Sakura perlahan menghampiri meja di sebelah Sasuke. Sakura langsung duduk dan menghadap kedepan dengan wajah datarnya tanpa menyapa seorang pemuda yang memandangnya heran.

**Sasuke's POV**

'kenapa dia begitu dingin begini?' pikirku. Sejauh ini gadis ini satu-satunya orang yang mengacuhkan keberadaanku, sepertinya semua gadis di KHS ini selalu memandangku dengan takjub dan memuja. Bahkan gadis-gadis disekolahan lain pun begitu.. ahh.. kenapa aku jadi narsis begini.. OOC sekali.

"hai Sakura-chan selamat datang di KHS yaa.." hn? Ternyata Hinata dan si Dobe sudah mengenal gadis ini?

"Sakura-chan, lama tak bertemu membuatmu semakin cantik.. hehehe" kini naruto yang angkat bicara dengan suara cemprengnya. Aku tak memperdulikan mereka. Aku hanya memandang gadis ini, yang entah mengapa menarik perhatianku.

**Sasuke's POV End**

Merasa dipandangi Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hai.. aku haruno Sakura, salam kenal" sapa Sakura dan tanpa Sakura sadari dia tengah tersenyum tipis.

Deg.. seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.. gadis ini.. tersenyum kepadanya?

Seperti ada angin lembut yang berhembus di wajahnya. Entah mengapa senyumnya membuat Sasuke merasa damai. Senyumnya...menyejukkan walau hanya senyum tipis. Gadis ini memiliki sepasang mata emerald yang cantik namun seketika Sasuke menyadari kalau sepasang mata itu menatapnya kosong tanpa ada binar dibola mata indahnya.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke dengan memberi senyum tipis yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Mereka berdua kembali menatap senseinya yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran matematika didepan kelas.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terus berganti hingga... .

Kriiiing... Akhirnya bel istirahat bebunyi.. di ruang kelas ini terasa sepi hanya terdapat dua manusia yang sedang bercengkrama..

"Sakura-chan aku bahagia sekali melihatmu kembali" ucap Hinata antusias di depan sesosok gadis bersurai pink yang duduk dibelakang mejanya.

"aku juga Hinata, sepertinya aku terlalu lama mengurung diri" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut

"sudahlah Sakura-chan ini adalah saat untukmu memulai awal yang baru" hibur Hinata yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura, sahabatnya yang tadi berwajah datar kini berwajah agak sendu.

"baiklah Hinata, aku akan memulainya hari ini" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan membantumu Sakura-chan, baiklah lebih baik kita ke Cafetaria aku sudah kelaparan"Ajak Hinata seraya menarik lengan sahabatnya. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari sang pemilik lengan.

.

.

.

Setibanya di cafetaria mereka mengantri untuk memesan makanan

"cheese burger n softdrink, kau mau pesan apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura disebelahnya.

"strawberry shortcake n cola" jawab Sakura.

"ini pesanan kalian" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sambil menyerahkan pesanan dua anak manusia tersebut.

"trimakasih shizune sensei" kata Hinata dan melangkah pergi mencari meja yang kosong.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan" teriak seorang pemuda rubah itu dari meja seberang.

"ah.. Naruto-kun... Sakura-chan ayo kita duduk bersama mereka" ajak Hinata.

Mereka mengambil duduk diseberang dua pemuda tampan itu, Sakura didepan Sasuke dan Hinata didepan naruto.

"waaaah.. sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini" kata Naruto antusias.

"iya naruto-kun aku sangat merindukannya". Hinata menimpali.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku sih? Aku kan khawatir" kata naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"yang penting sekarang kan aku sudah ada didepanmu naruto" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"ah teme, kenapa kau diam saja daritadi?" celotehnya terhadap sahabat disebelahnya.

"lalu kau menginginkanku bicara apa?" balasnya tanpa menoleh, sambil meneruskan memakan spagety extra tomatnya.

"setidaknya timpali celotehanku" jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sasuke menghela napas "bagaimana bisa menimpali? Sedangkan kalian asyik bernostalgia" jawab Sasuke sambil memandang bosan kearah Naruto.

"setidak..." kalimat Naruto terputus ketika suara orang lain menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"sudahlahh Naruto, makan saja makananmu. Maaf Uchiha-san" sela Sakura sambil menatap pemuda itu. "Hn" hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda super tampan itu.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat sampai suara bel pulang sekolah menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Tampak dua orang yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Haruno" merasa dipanggil Sakurapun satu alisnya terangkat menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'.

"kemarin sebelum kau datang, ada tugas untuk minggu depan dan dikerjakan dengan teman sebangku" jawab Sasuke. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara begitu padahal biasanya dia terbiasa mengerjakan sendiri. Toh dia sendiri mampu melakukannya sebagai siswa dengan IQ diatas rata-rata.

"begitu.. baiklah kapan kita mengerjakannya uchiha-san?" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"besok pulang sekolah" kata Sasuke dan mengambil buku terakhirnya diatas meja. Kenapa lama sekai dia merapikan buku-bukunya?

"ah baiklah uchiha-san" jawabnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"aku pulang dulu" tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke dia hanya memandang punggung yang perlahan-lahan menjauhinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, hingga sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

'kenapa aku senang berbicara dengannya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau lama sekali" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menunggu Sakura

"Gomen nii-chan" jawab Sakura sambil mengambil helm dan memakainya

"yah sudahlah.. tadi kaa-san telepon katanya akan ada sahabat lamanya berkunjung, jadi kita harus cepat" kata Sasori samil melirik ke jok belakang agar adikknya segera menaikinya.

"baiklah nii-chan" jawab Sakura sambil menaiki motor kakaknya.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno pukul 18.45

"kalau acaranya sampai sekarang belum mulai kenapa kaa-san memintaku pulang cepat sih?" ucap Sasori sebal melihat kaa-sannya yang sedang asyik menata makanan di atas meja.

"kita harus mempersiakan yang spesial, karena yang datang kan tamu spesial.." jawab kaa-sannya Haruno Mebuki dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"apanya yang spesial?" katanya sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"duuh anak kaa-san.. ini kan juga sahabat tercintamu akan datang. Harusnya kamu senang Sasori-chan" kata ibunya sambil mencubit pipi anaknya yang baby face itu.

"haaahh aku sudah bosan bertemu dengannya kaa-san" jawabnya sambil meninggalkan meja makan itu. Haruno Mebuki hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anaknya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke lantai dua rumahnya tepatnya ke kamar anak gadis satu-satunya.

Tok..tok..

"masuk saja" terdengar suara dari dalam kamar mempersilahkan

"baiklah Sakura-chan apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya pada anaknya yang duduk didepan cermin riasnya.

"ano.. kaa-san apa aku haus memakai gaun ini?" tanyanya menatap ibunya dicermin yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sakura terlihat cantik dan angun memakai gaun putih tulang polos selutut yang pas ditubuhnya yang sempurna. Dengan make-up tipis diwajahnya membuatnya semakin mempesona setiap pria yang memandang.

"iya sayang, ini kan sahabat kaa-san dulu. Kaa-san ingin memamerkan putri kaa-san yang manis didepannya" jawabnya sambil mengelus surai pink sepunggung anaknya yang dibiarkan tergerai indah.

"kamu cantik sekali malam ini Sakura-chan" tambahnya sambil memandang anaknya dicermin.

"kaa-san jangan mulai ya" seketika muncul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Sifat malu-malu kucing anaknya ketika dipuji tidak pernah hilang dari dulu sampai sekarang, tapi tetap saja cahaya dikedua bola matanya tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang nyata. Seketika wajah Mebuki terlihat sendu.

**Flasback on**

Tok..tok..tok..tok..

Ketukan pintu itu semakin lama semakin keras, membuat si empunya rumah dengan segera bergegas turun. Saat itu hari sudah gelap dan hujan lebat.

"iyaa.. sebentar" Haruno Mebuki tergopoh-gopoh menggapai gagang pintu. Terbuka perlahan menampakkan sesosok gadis yang keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Astaga, Sakura kau kenapa nak?" teriak Mebuki menyadari anaknya basah kuyup kehujanan dengan keadaan pakaian yang sobek-sobek sana- sini. Sudut bibirnya memar.

Mendengar suara gaduh di lantai bawah penghuni rumah yang lainnya pun keluar menuju sumber suara.

"kau ini ada apa Mebuki.. astaga Sakura.. kenapa dia?" tanya Haruno Kizashi menghampiri pintu sambil menopang tubuh Sakura yang mulai jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada jawaban dari istrinya. Hanya ada sesenggukan yang mulai terdengar. Kizashi segera membopong anaknya menuju kamar.

.

"kaa-san sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sasori lembut sambil mengompres adiknya yang demam tinggi.

"kaa-san tidak tau" air mata Mebuki mulai menggenang lagi.. "dia sepertinya sangat tersiksa hiks.. Sakura..hiks.. anak kaa-san" ucapnya sesenggukan sambil mengusap-usap pipi anaknya.

.

.

.

2 hari setelahnya

"Sakura, makan dulu nak.. nanti kamu tambah sakit" ucap Haruno Mebuki khawatir akan keadaan anaknya. Sakura gadis itu sedang duduk memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, rambutnya terlihat kusut dan acak-acakan, bekas hitam menggantung dibawah matanya. Pertanda gadis ini tidak tidur semalam. Merasa tidak ada respon yang keluar dari mulut putri tercintanya Mebuki menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sakura, ini kaa-san buatkan bubur kesukaanmu, kamu makan dulu ya nak !" pinta ibunya dan mengelus rambut kusut Sakura. Masih tidak ada respon, Sakura hanya diam memandang keluar jendela seperti mayat hidup. Tidak tahan lagi air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Mebuki dia meninggalkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di meja. dia tidak tahan lagi perlahan dia keluar kamar dan menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan keputus asaannya melalui air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi putihnya. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi anakku?' dalam hatinya menjerit tertahan.

.

.

.

5 hari setelah itu Sakura masih mengurung diri di kamar, teman-teman yang datang menjenguknya hanya mendapat respon diam dari Sakura. Hingga keluarga dan teman-temannya telah putus asa. Tiba-tiba..

tap..tap..tap.. suara langkah kaki menggema menuruni tangga.

"kaa-san tou-san aku ingin ke Amerika" tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampiri orangtuanya di ruang tamu. Hal itu tentu mengejutkan mereka, tapi seketika hatinya sedikit lega melihat putrinya yang mulai mau berbicara setelah 1 minggu berdiam mengurung diri dikamar.

"kenapa mendadak Sakura?" tanya Kizashi pada putrinya.

"aku hanya rindu nenek chiyo" jawabnya datar tak seperti biasanya.

"baiklah kita akan berlibur kesana selama seminggu" kata Mebuki seraya menuntun Sakura duduk disebelahnya.

"tidak, aku ingin tinggal disana saja" jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu disini Sakura?" tanya Mebuki lembut.

"aku ingin home schooling, dan aku ingin berangkat besok" kata Sakura seraya berdiri meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tapi nak.."

"sudah biarkan saja" kata Suaminya seraya menghentikan istrinya yang akan menyusul putrinya.

Haruno Mebuki hanya heran menatap punggung putri cantiknya.

**Flashback off**

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu dilantai bawah menghentikan lamunan masalalunya. Mebuki segara berjalan menuju pintu kamar sebelum dia menghilang dibalik pintu dia berkata pada anaknya.

"Sakura-chan ibu tunggu dibawah ya.." lalu dia berjalan menuju lantai bawah rumahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu spesialnya.

Perlahan pintu terbuka lebar untuk tamu istimewa keluarga Haruno..

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Yaaaahh.. beginilah cerita awal dari seorang penulis amatir seperti saya..**

**This is my fisrt fic, so the title of my first story is "My First"..**

**Karena ini fic pertama saya walau hancur tetep gak akan saya del..**

**Hihihi..**

**Sincerely **

**Hyeon-chan ^^V**

**Review, please...! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 my first kiss

**Bales Review duluuuu...**

**Tamunya keluarga uchiha? Jawabannya ada disini**

** masih bingung soal masalalu Sakura ya? Bakal dijelasin lebih lanjut dichapter2 ini kok..**

**and makasih buat yang review and silent reader yang semoga saja kapan-kapan berkenan meninggalkan review di fic gaje ini...! ^^V**

_Summary : dalam hidup ada 3 hal yang penting bagiku. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan ciuman pertama...tapi semua itu hancur.. ciuman pertamaku menyedihkan, pacar pertamaku menyakitkan, dan harapan terakhirku adalah cinta pertama yang belum pernah kurasakan.._

.

**MY FIRST**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

'**SasuSaku,Saino,NaruHina'**

**Warning : GJ, alur campuran Typo, amatir, etc.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

**Just go Back ! Thank You ! **'**^^v**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu dilantai bawah menghentikan lamunan masalalunya. Mebuki segara berjalan menuju pintu kamar sebelum dia menghilang dibalik pintu dia berkata pada anaknya.

"Sakura-chan ibu tunggu dibawah ya.." lalu dia berjalan menuju lantai bawah rumahnya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu spesialnya.

Perlahan pintu terbuka lebar untuk tamu istimewa keluarga Haruno..

"Mebukiii.. aku rindu sekali denganmu? Apa kabar?" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung berhambur memeluk si pembuka pintu.

"aku juga merindukanmu Mikoto.. ah lebih baik kalian masuk dulu" ajak Haruno Mebuki untuk memasuki kediamannya.

.

.

.

Rencana makan malam 2 keluarga ini sepertinya memang istimewa, terlihat jelas si empunya rumah menjamu tamunya dengan berbagai hidangan lezat dan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja makan panjang keluarga Haruno.

"rasanya sudah lama sekali yaa kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini" Uchiha Fugaku memulai percakapan diantara kedua keluarga ini..

"iya.. bagaimana perusahaanmu di London saat ini?" tanya Haruno Kizashi.

Fugaku menghela nafas. Dan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu "yaah begitulah, 6 tahun aku membangun kembali perusahaanku dan baru sekarang aku bisa kembali kesini".

"haha.. itu sudah kewajibanmu sebagai pemimpin yang bijaksana fugaku.." timpa kizashi dengan tawanya yang diikuti kikikan geli dari para istri. Fugaku hanya mendengus

"lalu.. kapan kalian datang dari Amerika?" kali ini Uchiha Mikoto yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"ah.. kami baru datang seminggu yang lalu.." jawab mebuki.

"oh ya mana putri kecilmu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya mikoto memandang mebuki.

"dia sudah agak baik sekarang, dan sekarang dia bersekolah yang sama dengan itachi dan Sasuke " jawab mebuki sambil melihat ke arah uchiha bersaudara.

"oh ya?" tanya mikoto memandanng kedua anaknya yang duduk disampingnya.

"iya kaa-san, tapi aku belum sempat menyapanya kemarin, hehe.." jawab itachi dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"aaaah.. bilang saja kalau sibuk dengan cewek-cewekmu itu" kata sasori sasori sambil menyeringai ke arah Itachi.

"huh.. dasar mulut ember" dengus itachi sambil mendelik ke arah Sasori.

"dasar muka keriput..!" balas sasori tak mau kalah.

" ini seperti anak kecil saja" kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke masih dengan acara saling ejeknya.

Tap..tap..tap.. suara langkah kaki mendekat. Terlihatlah sesosok gadis bersurai pink mendekati meja makan.

"konbanwa minna.." sapa Sakura sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

ah.. suara itu sepertinya suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga pemuda tampan dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang. Hingga membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya memandang seorang gadis yang dikenalnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke seketika pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Terlihat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"ah Sakura kau sudah datang ayo.. duduk sini.." mebuki menyuruh anaknya duduk di kursi kosong disebelahnya. Tampak Sakura sedikit canggung melangkah ke arah ibunya.

"ah.. Sakura-chan ogenki desuka.. kau sudah tumbuh besar yaaa.." sapa mikoto dengan antusias.

"aaa.. genki desu.. mikoto basan, fugaku-jisan ohisashiburidesune." Sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kearah dua orang didepannya.

"hai.. Sakura-chan, kau tampak cantik hari ini" sapa itachi dengan senyum manisnya.

Tuk. Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat dikepala uchiha sulung itu..

"jangan sekali-kali kau menggoda adikku yaa.." ucap sasori dengan memasang deathglarenya.

"huh.. dasar sister complex" dengus Itachi sambil membuang muka. Terdengar kikikan dari para manusia lainnya di meja makan itu kecuali Sakura yang hanya tersenyum geli dan Sasuke mendengus heran dengan sikap nii-sannya yang tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya itu.

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita mulai makan malamnya, nanti malah tidak jadi gara-gara kalian berdua" ucap mebuki yang masih tersenyum geli. Makan malam pun dimulai dan tidak jarang perang adu mulut sasoita mewarnai makan malam itu.

.

.

.

"gomenaSai.. saya permisi dulu" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dan sedikit memberi salam hormat untuk meninggalkan meja makan. Perlahan Sakura melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan dan langkahnya terhenti di bangku taman belakang rumahnya. Sakura memandang bulan yang menggantung indah di atas langit malam. Terlihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"ehm.. sedang apa kau?" mendengar suara itu Sakura menolehkan ke arah belakang dengan alis yang berkerut heran. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat.

"bolehkah?" tanyanya seraya melirik ke bangku kosong disebelah Sakura duduk. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sakura. Hening menyerang kedua insan ini cukup lama, hingga salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan itu.

"hn. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"hmm.. tidak, aku hanya heran denganmu" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh

"apa?" tanyanya lagi pada sosok yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya mendongak keatas, helaian rambut pinknya beterbangan tertiup angin. Sungguh indah sosok itu membuat si pemuda tadi terpesona seketika.

"aku heran kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, aku hanya bertemu dengan itachi-nii" jawab Sakura memandang pemuda tampan di sebelahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"hn. Kata siapa?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil menyeringai.

"hm?" Sakura penasaran.

"kalau kau mengingat hanami 6 tahun yang lalu.. kau pasti akan tahu" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura mulai terdiam mengingat puing-puing masa lalunya 6 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika dia berusia 10 tahun.

**Flashback on**

Hiruk piruk orang memenuhi suasana taman ini. Banyak keluarga yang menghabiskan libur musim seminya di taman ini hanya sekedar untuk menikmati bunga Sakura yang bermekaran.

Terlihat dua keluarga yang sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon Sakura. Terlihat dari yang dibawa sepertinya mereka sedang berpiknik.

"kaa-san aku mau main kesana !" ucap seorang gadis imut kepada ibunya.

"iya.. tapi jangan jauh-jauh yaa.." ucap ibunya lembut sambil tersenyum pada putri tercintanya. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan antusias dari anaknya. Gadis kecil itu berlari dengan ceria sampai tak sadar dia telah berlari jauh dari orang tuanya.

"eh lihat deh gadis itu aneh..krauss..krauss" ucap seorang anak laki-laki gendut pada teman disebelahnya sambil memasukkan kripik kentang dimulutnya.

"iya.. lihat rambutnya warnanya... pink?" balas teman anak gendut itu.

"jidatnya lebar banget tuh.. haha" ejek si gendut pada gadis kecil yang berdiri sambil menunduk.

"haha.. iya lebar banget seperti lapangan sepak bola disekolah kita ya.." ucap temannya lagi.

"hahahahaha" kedua anak laki-laki itu tertawa.

"hwaaaaa... kaa-saan.. hiks..hiks.. kaa-san" gadis cilik itu menangis sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil ibunya.

"hey.. kau kenapa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk menunduk menangis tersedu-sedu.

"hiks..hikss.." hanya terdengar sesenggukan dari sang gadis cilik. Seketika si gadis mendongak menatap seorang anak laiki-laki yang sekarang sedang menatapnya heran.

"kau kenapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"hiks mereka.. mereka mengataiku jidat lebar" jawabnya sambil melirik dua orang anak yang mengejeknya tadi.

"hn, apa itu benar?" anak itu bertanya apa dua orang anak laki-laki yang mengejeknya.

"ahaha.. itu benar Sasuke, ya kan chouji?" kata anak yang memiliki tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"ya Sasuke, kita hanya mengatakan fakta krauss.." timpal anak yang bernama chouji itu.

Sasuke mendekat dan menatap mereka dengan serius. Seketika raut keduanya mulai menegang.

"lebih baik kalian minta maaf" kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya namun tiap katanya berisi penekanan untuk kedua makhluk didepannya. Kedua anak itu gugup dan menatap gadis pink yang masih duduk bersimpuh di tanah.

"ah uh..maafkan kami" ucap kedua bocah itu lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan sasusaku.

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"em.. arigatou.." ucap gadis itu dan hanya dibalas gumaman 'hn' dari Sasuke.

"aku Sakura, kau?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke" jawabnya singkat.

"anoo.. bisakah kita berteman Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"hn, aku pergi dulu" jawab Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya.

"eh? Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura lagi. Sasuke berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"anoo.. etto.." Sakura ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Cup. Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke. wajah mereka berdua langsung merah seketika. Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

"sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun" Sakura berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat punggung sang gadis kecil yang perlahan menghilsng dibalik kerumunan orang.

**Flasback off**

"aaa... gomen uchiha-san" ucap Sakura yang sudah mengingat kilasan masalalu itu.

"untuk?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"anoo.. gomen karena telah menciummu" jawab Sakura malu-malu. Kini wajah merahnya menunduk .

"ahahahaha kau ini..!" Sasuke tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke.

"jadi.. kenapa kau tidak pernah ikut bersama keluargamu?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini menatap bulan diatas langit.

"ah.. aku hanya jenuh berada di keramaian" jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik.

"jangan lupa tugas kelompok kita, besok dikumpulkan." Kata Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura.

"ah iyaa.. aku sudah menyeleSaikan sisa laporannya" jawab Sakura.

"dan...panggil aku Sasuke saja !" ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura.

"ah.. iya.. kau juga panggil nama kecilku saja, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura lirih ketika mengucap nama Sasuke.

.

.

.

keesokan harinya di KHS

"aaaaah.. sial kenapa tadi malam aku lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan kakashi sensei aaarrrghh.." pekik seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik. Dia terlihat frustasi sekali.

"ck, itu karena kau main PS terus Dobe" timpal seseorang dibelakangnya.

"sudahlah Naruto-kun pasti ada ujian perbaikan kok" hibur seorang gadis cantik yang adalah kekasihnya itu disebelahnya.

"iya Hinata-chan" kini Naruto terlihat pasrah. Namun itu hanya sebentar.

"eh teme, kau tau? Katanya Sai akan kembali lagi. . katanya lukisannya akan dipajang di museum terkenal di new york.. tidak kusangka 2 bulan disana tidak sia-sia baginya.." ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata menyodok perut Naruto memelototi Naruto yang seakan baru sadar dengan ucapannya.

'Sai?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. 'kalau Sai disini, Ino pasti juga akan bersekolah disini' pikir Sakura.

"ah hehe maaf aku kebanyakan bicara.. hehe" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu Naruto langsung merogo -rogoh tasnya.

"ah Sakura-chan lihatlah aku baru saja membeli buku favoritmu, apa kau mau meminjamnya?" tanya Naruto menyodorkan bukunya pada Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"..-chan, Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto berkali-kali mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"eh? ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sakura-chan kau ini mengabaikanku ya?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sebernya ap.."

"sudahlah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menghentikan Naruto yang sepertinya akan membuka mulutnya lagi. Sakura berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat, berjalan perlahan menjauhi kursinya.

"kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"toilet" jawab Sakura singkat tanpa menoleh.

'kenapa dengan sikapnya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati tiap hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya.

"kau itu tidur atau melamun?" tanya Hinata yang kini perlahan mendekat dan duduk di bangku yang Sakura tempati.

"ah.. Hinata" jawab Sakura lirih.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura.

"aku tidak apa-apa Hinata hanya saja..." kalimat Sakura menggantung.

"kau belum siap bertemu dengan mereka?" timpal Hinata. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"ini adalah awal Sakura-chan, kau harus meluruskannya, 3 tahun sudah cukup untuk kalian berpikir.. kalian bukan anak kecil." ucap Hinata memandang Sakura yang kini berpikir.

"arigatou.. Hinata..kau.. selalu bersamaku" ucap Sakura memandang Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya. Melihat senyum tulus dari sahabatnya itu membuat Hinata membalas senyum tersebut. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Sakura sudah bisa mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti dulu.

"hmm.. kalau dipikir-pikir dulu aku memang bodoh ya.. hahah" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa hambar.

"dulu kita selalu bersama..hmmmmh" kata Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang. Perlahan ingatan mereka kembali terbayang ketika tali persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan manis.

**Flasback on**

"jidaaaaaaaat.." teriak gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat ekor kudanya itu.

"ah ada apa sih Ino-pig?" tanya Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang sedang heboh sendiri.

"kau tau aku dan Hinata menemukan ini.. Ini yang paling bagus jidat" jawab gadis bernama Ino itu sambil menunjukkan gaun yang ditemukannya tadi di depan wajah gadis bersurai pink itu.

"iya Sakura-chan, kau pasti cantik memakai ini" sekarang Hinata yang angkat bicara sambil tersenyum manis.

"oh ayolaaaah.. bisakah kalian berhenti menyiksaku?" ucap Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ayolah Sakuraaa.. ini yang terakhir" kata ini sambil mendorong sahabat pinknya ke ruang ganti. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura keluar dengan dress biru pucat cantiknya.. dress di atas lututnya itu tampak pas membungkus tubuhnya. Pita di pinggangnya semakin menambah kesan imut bagi pemakainya..

"kau harus sering-sering berdandan jidat.. kau manis sekali hari ini.. heheh" komentar Ino pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang berdiri menatapnya bosan.

"oh ayolaah jidat, hanya kali ini saja bisakah kau menghargai pria yang mengajakmu kencan hm?" ucap Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"okay..okay.. terserah apa katamu pig.." jawab Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan malas.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi..." ucap Hinata sambil menarik lengan Sakura. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah caffe yang tak jauh dari toko baju itu. Ino dan Hinata tampak antusias mengantar Sakura ketempat kencannya dengan senpainya di Konoha Junior High school. Sakura tampak malas memasuki caffe itu menuju sebuah meja dipojokan, terlihat seorang cowok dengan rambut kuning di ikat kuda sedang tersenyum pada Sakura yang sedang mendekat kearahnya.

"malam deidara-senpai" sapa Sakura yang langsung duduk didepan pemuda itu.

"kau cantik sekali malam ini Sakura" ucap pemuda tadi sambil memandang Sakura kagum.

"arigatou.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"anoo.. Sakura, kau.. pasti sudah mengerti maksudku mengajakmu kesini.." Dengan nada yang sedikit gugup deidara memulai pembicaraan serius.

"hm?" Sakura menatap deidara heran, namun seketika dia mengerti arah pembicaraan yang diinginkan senpainya itu. "ah, iyaa senpai.." kata Sakura lagi dan menunduk.

"jadi.. bagaimana? Apa kamu mau menjadi kekasihku Sakura?." Ucap deidara sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura di depannya.

"senpai.." ucap Sakura lirih. Sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan deidara dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "maaf.. aku.. tidak bisa".

"ah.. begitu mungkin sekarang aku memang harus benar-benar menyerah.. ahaha" ucap deidara dengan tertawa hambar. Sakura terkejut mendengar tawa hambar senpainya, dia merasa telah menyakiti seorang yang begitu baik padanya selama ini.

"demo... senpai.." Sakura menatap senpainya itu dan menggenggam tangannya. "aku ingin kau menjadi kakak yang selalu ada untukku, bukan sebagai kekasih. Bisakah?" tanya Sakura lirih. Deidara balas menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"walau aku tak bisa memilikimu sebagai kekasih setidaknya aku jadi punya imouto cantik sepertimu" jawab deidara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Merekapun melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang sesekali terdengar derai tawa mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ino sambil memandangi Sakura yang sedang menulis tugas sekolahnya.

"apa kalian sudah jadian Sakura-chan?" Hinata memandang Sakura penasaran.

"aduuhh.. please deh, apa kalian tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk?" Sakura menghela napas melihat antusiasme kedua sahabatnya.

"ayolah jidat, ceritakan pada kami !" paksa Ino sambil menarik-narik lengan Sakura.

"iya..iya.. aku... menolaknya" ucap Sakura santai.

"apa?!" pekik kedua sahabat Sakura.

"jidat, kau ini buta atau apa? Dei-senpai itu tampan, dan dia sangat baik padamu jidat.." pekik Ino frustrasi melihat sahabat pinknya.

"Semua pria yang menyukaimu tidak ada yang kau terima.." Hinata menghela napas panjang. Heran dengan sikap sahabatnya satu ini.

'kenapa aku tidak menerima mereka? Karena aku ingin pacar pertamaku adalah cinta pertamaku' kata Sakura tersenyum dalam hati.

"jangan-jangan Sakura-chan.. kau ini abnormal ya? "

"enak saja" ucap Sakura sebal dengan tuduhan Hinata.

"ah sudahlah.. aku mau mengerjakan tugas ini dulu" Sakura kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, sedangkan Inohina hanya saling melempar pandangan heran.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan besok hari ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"ah iya.. aku hampir lupa.. kau mau hadiah apa pig?" tanya Sakura memandang Ino antusias.

Ino hanya diam bermuka datar. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"hey.. pig.. kau ini kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini" tanya Sakura heran. Ino hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"ayolah pig, kau malah menakutiku.. bilang saja kau mau hadiah apa? Akan aku beri" bujuk Sakura dengan jurus puppy eyesnya pada Ino.

"haaaah.. baiklah kau.. harus membawa pacar saat ulangtahunku jidat, kalau tidak.. aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi.. sampai jumpa besok malam" ucapan Ino sukses membuat Sakura melebarkan kedua bola matanya terkejut.

'bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus mengorbankan satu hal itu untuk sahabatku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

"kau keterlaluan Ino-chan" Hinata sebal dengan Ino yang sekarang sedang cekikikan

"sudahlah Hinata, biarkan saja dia.. ppfffh.. kau tidak lihat mukanya tadi..hahah" Ino tak henti-hentinya cekikikan.

"ah sudahlah terserah padamu.. aku hanya khawatir pada Sakura-chan " kata Hinata cemas

"sudahlah Hinata, aku ingin dia tidak sendiri lagi.. aku sudah sama Sai, kamu sama Naruto.. kalau dia punya pacar kan dia tidak akan kesepian kalu kita tinggal kencan "

.

.

"hai Sakura" sapa seorang pemuda jangkung berambut putih keabuan itu pada Sakura.

"ah.. halo Suigetsu-senpai" Sakura menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang saat ini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kosong sebelah Sakura.

"hanya menikmati udara sore di taman belakang tidak salah kan?" jawab Sakura menolehkan kepalanya melihat pemuda tadi.

"yaaah.. tidak ada salahnya. .disini sungguh damai" ucap pemuda tadi sambil memejamkan mata merasakan angin damai menerpa wajahnya. Mereka pun terdian bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura.." merasa dipanggil Sakura pun memiringkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang memanggilnya. "kenapa senpai?"

"Sakura.. bisakah kau melihatku?" tanyanya lirih.

"aku sudah melihatmu senpai, dari tadi aku melihatmu.. haha kau ini ada-ada saja" Sakura tertawa, namun merasa tak ada respon dari pemuda disampingnya. Dia berdeham "ehm.. gomen senpai"

"bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang mencintaimu, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi tegas sambil memandang Sakura yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"jadilah kekasihku Sakura, aku sudah lelah menunggumu" ucap pemuda itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sekali dia bimbang.

'haruskah aku menerima Suigetsu-senpai agar Ino tidak marah?' Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap Suigetsu, terlihat jelas raut wajah serius pria didepannya.

'Suigetsu-senpai orang yang baik.. hmm baiklah kehilangan 1 untuk sahabat bukanlah masalah tapi.. Apa ini tak akan menyakitinya?' kata Sakura dalam hati memantapkan.

"Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu lagi tak mendapat respon dari Sakura sejak tadi.

"baiklah senpai, aku mau" putus Sakura pada akhirnya.

"benarkah? Oh.. arigatou Sakura.. arigatou" Suigetsu menghambur memeluk Sakura dengan senyum bahagianya.

'gomen, senpai.. aku sudah memanfaatkanmu.. aku akan membalas segala kebaikanmu, walau aku tak mencintaimu' kata Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam ini terlihat ramai sekali, banyak mobil-mobil mewah berjajar rapi di tempat parkir rumah mewah keluarga yamanaka ini.

"otanjoubi omedetto Ino-chan" ucap Hinata memeluk sahabatnya. Dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak sedang dengan pita biru yang terbungkus rapi pada Yamanaka Ino.

"hontou ni arigatou Hinata" ucap Ino tersenyum menerima hadiah dari sahabatnya.

"apa Sakura-chan sudah sampai?" tanya Hinata yang kini sedang memakan sepotong cake ditangannya.

"aku belum melihatnya Hinata, apa dia tidak berani datang karena aku memintanya datang bersama seorang kekasih ya?" tanya Ino gelisah.

"ah kau ini.. kemarin kau terlihat antusias, dan sekarang kau malah menyesali omonganmu." Jawa Hinata sambil memakan sisa cake terakhir.

"Ino" panggil seorang pemuda pucat berambut klimis pada Ino yang sedang duduk bersama Hinata.

"ah.. Sai-kun kapan kau pulang?" tanya Ino langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"tadi sore.." jawabnya dengan senyum palsunya.

"ah Hinata.. kenalkan ini Sai yang kuceritakan padamu.." Ino memperkenalkan pacarnya.

"hajimemashite" ucap Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hajimemashite" jawab Sai mengangguk sedikit.

"jadi ini pacar barumu? Lumayan juga.. hihihi" bisik Hinata di telinga Ino. Yang langsung disikut Ino.

"dasar.. lebih baik kau temani pacar pirang cerewetmu itu" Ino balas berbisik sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang bersenda gurau beserta cengiran lebarnya dengan dagunya.

.

.

.

Tap..tap seorang gadis anggun dengan gaun merah tanpa lengan simpel selutunya kini sedang berjalan mendekati siempunya acara. Oh tidak lupa seorang lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya tampak gagah dengan setelan jasnya. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu. Dia perlahan menggandeng tangan Suigetsu dan menghampiri si empunya acara.

"otanjoubi omedetto pig" ucap Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, nona Haruno.. mana hadiahku?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dengan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura dan pasangannya.

"otanjoubi yamanaka-san" ucap pemuda disamping Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"ini hadiahmu pig, kau sendiri kan yang minta" bisik Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"dasar jidat, baiklah aku tau.. kau mengalahkanku jidat" balas Ino berbisik.

"ayo silahkan senpai, jidat-san" membimbing Sakura dan Suigetsu berjalan menuju sofa besar setengah lingkaran berwarna merah maroon di sudut ruangan megah itu.

"kau tidak tiup lilin pig?"taanya Sakura heran.

"kau sudah kelewat batas nona Haruno.. apa kau tak melihat undangannya jam 5 sore bukannya jam 7" ucap Ino dengan nada malas

"hehe . . gomen pig" Sakura hanya bisa nyengir.

"Sai-kuuuun sini!" Ino memanggil seseorang pemuda berambut klimis yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu tamunya.

"ada apa?" tanya pemuda tadi masih dengan senyum palsu yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"kenalkan sahabat jidatku Haruno Sakura, yang kuceritakan padamu.."

"oh jadi ini kekasih barumu itu pig?"tanya Sakura melirik geli ke arah Ino yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku ne"ucap Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"shimura Sai desu." Sai membalasnya dan tersenyum. Sakura hanya heran melihat senyum pemuda itu.. dalam hatinya terus menyuruhnya menjaga jarak dengan kekasih sahabat didepannya ini. Namun Sakura tak ambil pusing masalah itu.

.

.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda dibelakangnya.

"hanya bosan" jawab Sakura sekenanya

"hmm.. begitu.. kau pasti tidak suka lama-lama di tempat ramai..!" ucap Sai dengan topengnya.

"begitulah" jawab Sakura tersenyum simpul memandang Sai yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

Pembicaraan kecil itu berlanjut diantara keduanya, namun pemicaraan itu semakin membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Sai yang terlalu intim padanya. Tak jarang pemuda itu mencuri kesempatan mengelus helaian rambut pink Sakura yang tergerai indah, memegang tangan Sakura yang langsung ditepisnya. Sampai pada batas sabar Sakura menghentikan pembicaraannya dan kembali kedalam.

.

.

2 hari libur terlihat sangat membosankan bagi Sakura yang tak pernah keluar rumah.

Drrrt..drrrrt..

HP Sakura bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk

'jidat nanti sore datang bersama Suigetsu ke nizumo kissaten, aku menunggumu jam 4'

Sakura menghela napas panjang " haaaaah.. apa aku harus datang?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Nizumo kissaten 4 P.M**

"jidaaaat.. kau datang !" seru Ino di meja pojokan cafe. Sakura mendekati teman-temannya. Mereka mengadakan triple date. SaiIno, SuiSaku, dan NaruHina kini sedang duduk melingkar dengan perbincangan ringan ala remaja. tawa geli mereka meledak di ruangan cafe karena ocehan konyol Naruto. Hingga hari pun mulai larut. Namun Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan sepasang onix yang selalu meliriknya penuh arti.

'sepertinya aku memang harus menjaga jarak dengan orang ini' pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh pemuda yang diam-diam memujanya.

"aku ke toilet dulu" Sakura pergi meninggalkan kerumunan teman-temannya yang masih cekikikan.

Sakura membasuh tangannya dan melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin besar didepannya.

'kenapa dia seperti itu sih? Membuatku tidak nyaman saja..' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Dia pun segera keluar dari toilet. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan yang menariknya membawanya di sebuah lorong di belakang toilet hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"akh" Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit di punggungnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan menampakkan sepasang mata onix yang menatapnya tajam.

"ss..shimura-san.. a..ada apa?" Sakura gugup karena kini jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah pemuda yang masih terus memandangnya. Sakura semakin gugup karena di lorong ini sangat sepi.

"Haruno-san.." panggil pemuda itu di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura merinding.

"kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi memandang Sakura.

"ah.. a..aku ti..tidak menghindarimu, bisakah kau melepaskanku? Tanganku sakit" Sakura mencoba melepas cengkraman Sai namun, cengkramannya semakin kuat.

"aku tidak bisa melepaskannya Haruno, sama seperti aku tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan wajahmu di kepalaku" ucap pemuda itu tajam.

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu shimura-san tolonglah.. nanti ada orang" kata Sakura tak berani melihat sepasang mata yang masih memandangnya lekat. Kali ini dia benar-benar...bingung

"aromamu..benar-benar memabukkan" ucap Sai sambil menghirup aroma cherry dari rambut sepunggung Sakura yang selalu melekat di indra penciumannya sejak pembicaraan kecil malam itu.

"berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak shimura-san kau ini kekasih Ino.. tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku" Sakura tak tahan lagi dia mendorong tubuh Sai hingga terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"aku anggap ini tak pernah terjadi, bersikaplah biasa padaku" Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sai, namun Sai menarik Sakura lagi namun sekarang tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Bibir Sai menempel di bibir Sakura.

'apa ini? Ciuman pertamaku?' pekik Sakura dalam hati. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Sai.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"tentu saja menciummu. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sai lagi mendekati Sakura mempersempit jaraknya lagi. Sakura kacau dia baru saja kehilangan 1 hal penting di hidupnya. Ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya.

"jadi.. ini yang dilakukan oleh sahabat baikku dengan kekasihku?" Ino muncul dibalik tembok samping dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dipipinya. Spontan Sakura mendorong Sai hingga menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Kelihatannya Ino melihat Sai menciumnya ketika Ino hendak menyusul Sakura yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet. Sakura perlahan mendekati Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh Ino. "Ino.."

"kau.. jangan pernah kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu wanita jalang" teriak Ino memandang Sakura penuh benci.

"Ino.. ini tidak seperti ya.." plakk.. belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya Ino malah menampar Sakura.

"kenapa kau menamparku Ino?" Sakura menaikkan nadanya 1 oktaf sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang merah karena tamparan Ino.

"jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi penghianat !" ucap Ino tajam seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis dalam diam. Sakit.. sungguh hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Sahabatnya.. memanggilnya penghianat?

'jadi.. penghianat ya?' ucap Sakura dalam hati tersenyum kecut.

**Flashback off**

Sakura langsung tersadar, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri. ketika terbayang kilasan masalalu yang menyakitkan itu berharap bayangan itu enyah dari pikirannya.

Dadanya sesak. Ketika mengingat bagaimana dia kehilangan 2 hal penting hidupnya juga yang paling membuatnya kehilangan semangat hidupnya ialah saat ketika ia kehilangan sahabat tercintanya yang sampai sekarangpun Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

**.**

"**TBC"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyeon-chan speaking..! ^^**

**OK. Bagi yang masih bingung or bagian yang gak jelas bisa dintanyakan disini..!**

**Sory banget adegan sasusakunya dikit.. ini soalnya mau nyeritain masalalu Sakura biar gak ngebingungin.. walau masih ngebingungin sebenernya.. perlahan-lahan baru menuju romance..**

**Ok. Ada yang punya ide romantis buat pasangan sasusaku? Soalnya author juga gak punya pengalaman manis soal cinta, punyanya yang pahit-pahit :D makanya ceritanya malah jadi ancur gini... hehe..**

**And readers...**

**Leave your review please...! **

**THANK YOU 4 READING**


	3. Chapter 3 debar-debar

**Bales review dulu yakk..**

**Saras SasuSaku-chan : sory ya.. ngebingungin soalnya aku juga belum pengalaman.. hehe.. chapter 2 udah tak edit ttg latar tempatnya... :D**

**angodess : sai masih suka sama Sakura? Mmm.. liat entar aja yah.. **

**aguma : yepp.. thanks for review.. ^^V**

**mako-chan : hwoo..hwoo.. tenang broo.. kasian dibilang keparat gitu.. tapi emang sih..(di fic ini) heheheh **

**Qren : yaaaah.. banyak yang kewewa nih ttg first kiss Sakura.. hmmm.. kalo ttg masalalu Sakura yang sobek-sobek bajunya di chap 1 itu.. bakal ada di chapter depan lhooo. :D**

**Thank you so much for Review.. I really appreciated your Review..**

**Diharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun.. Arigatou Gozaimasu..!**

_Summary : dalam hidup ada 3 hal yang penting bagiku. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan ciuman pertama...tapi semua itu hancur.. ciuman pertamaku menyedihkan, pacar pertamaku menyakitkan, dan harapan terakhirku adalah cinta pertama yang belum pernah kurasakan.._

.

**MY FIRST**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

'**SasuSaku,SaIno,NaruHina'**

**Warning : GJ, alur campuran Typo, amatir, etc.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

**Just go Back ! Thank You ! **'**^^v**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura langsung tersadar, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri. ketika terbayang kilasan masalalu yang menyakitkan itu.

Dadanya sesak. Ketika mengingat bagaimana dia kehilangan 2 hal penting hidupnya juga yang paling membuatnya kehilangan semangat hidupnya ialah saat ketika ia kehilangan sahabat tercintanya yang sampai sekarangpun Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Hinata langsung heran melihat sikap Sakura yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

"kau kenapa Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata memegang bahu Sakura bermaksud menenangkan Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"ah.. gomen.. aku.. hanya teringat masa lalu kita dulu" jawabnya dengan menunduk. Terlihat sekali Sakura sangat tersiksa kala mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang amat menyakitkan baginya.

"tenanglah Sakura-chan itu hanya masalalu" kata Hinata menenagkan Sakura dan mengelus-elus punggung Sakura berharap Sakura dapat melupakan masalalunya barang sejenak.

"emm Hinata.. apa benar Sai dan Ino bersekolah disini?" tanya Sakura pelan

"yaaa.. itu memang benar sih.. 2 bulan yang lalu Sai pergi ke New York untuk menyelesaikan studi lukisnya dan.. Ino juga mengikutinya" jawab Hinata

"begitu...tapi.. kenapa Ino mengikuti Sai bukannya Ino sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan seni? " tanya Sakura lagi.

"entahlah.. dia bilang mau belajar tentang fashion dan modelling disana.. kau tau lah dia seperti apa.." jawab Hinata mengendikkan bahu.

"aaaa.." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti lalu menunduk dalam melihat ujung sepatunya.

"lebih baik kita kembali Sakura-chan, kau tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran Tsunade-sensei kan?" Hinata mencoba menghibur Sakura yang masih terdiam menunduk dalam. Selang beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura berdiri mulai berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Hinata.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju mejanya disebelah Sasuke yang berada di pojok kanan kelas tepatnya di samping jendela yang langsung menatap ke arah taman tempat dimana ia dan hinta duduk beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia menarik kursinya ke belakang dan langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di kursinya. Pemuda disampingnya hanya menatapnya heran.

'kenapa mukanya ditekuk seperti itu.. dia.. benar-benar berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu..' ucap Sasuke dalam hati heran dengan sikap Sakura yang sering tampak murung tak seperti dulu ketika pertemuan pertama mereka, Sakura adalah gadis yang ceria, atraktif, dan kelihataannya sangat cerewet. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, seketika semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya saat mengingat bagaimana gadis kecil bersurai pink itu mencium pipinya. Ya.. dia tak pernah lupa bagaimana gadis itu merebut hatinya, gadis itu...cinta pertamanya, Sakura yang telah menutup hatinya hingga ia tak pernah sedikitpun melirik barang 1 saja gadis yang mendekatinya hingga sekarang. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya lagi.. gadis kecil itu, memiliki rambut indah dengan warna bubble gum, kedua bola mata emeraldnya berbinar saat menatapnya.. namun sekarang seperti bukan gadis yang ditemuainya dulu, Sakura tidak seceria dan seatraktif dulu, bahkan kedua iris emeraldnya tak memancarkan kebahagiaan didalamnya. Ada apa dengan gadis yang tanpa sengaja telah memikat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke hingga sampai sekarang ia tak pernah bisa melupakannya.

"Oi.. Teme.. kau sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasanmu ya.. senyum-senyum sendiri begitu.." Naruto yang membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke, heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak biasanya senyum begitu.

Tuk'

"jaga bicaramu Dobe" Sasuke menjitak kepala kuning didepannya, dan yang dijitak hanya mendengus kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau ini.. kenapa senang sekali memukulku sih Teme?" Naruto yang kesal langsung berteriak didepan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya, benar-benar dia tak habis pikir punya sahabat yang gila seperti Naruto ini. Dari dulu sampai sekarang suaranya bahkan lebih cempreng daripada kuda yang kegirangan ketika digelitiki pantatnya. Naruto semakin kesal tak dihiaraukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, dia berniat menyemprot Sasuke lagi bersiap membuka mulut ingin mengeluarkan caci maki terdasyat dari mulut lebarnya. Namun hal itu terhenti ketika suara pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan sosok guru cantik dengan body aduhainya berlenggak lenggok berjalan menghampiri meja guru didepan bak berjalan di atas catwalk dengan sepatu hak tinggi 17 . bruk.. dia membanting buku-bukunya dengan keras diatas meja. Naruto dengan segera membalikkan badannya, tidak mau terkena bogeman dari senseinya itu.

"konnichiwa, minna.." sapa guru cantik itu dengan menyapu pandangannya pada seluruh muridnya. Sapaan guru biologi itu membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah menghadap depan.

"konnichiwa.. Tsunade sensei..." seluruh murid membalas sapaan dari orang yang bernama Tsunade itu tak terkecuali Sakura yang dari tadi datang dengan wajah kusut.

"sudahkah kalian menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kemarin?" tanyanya sambil merogoh-rogoh tas besar sepertinya ingin mengambil sesuatu.

"kau tidak lupa membawanya kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"ya.. aku membawanya" Sakura mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan merogoh tasnya mengambil tugas kelompok kemarin yang ia kerjakan bersama Sasuke. Namun meja didepan sasusaku kelihatannya sedang meributkan sesuatu. Tampak Naruto sedang merogoh tasnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan semua yang ada didalam tasnya diatas meja. wajahnya tampak panik.

"Naruto-kun jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya" kata Hinata dengan nada getir.

"ahahaha..gomen, sepertinya aku lupa memasukkannya Hinata-chan" hanya satu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan tertawa hambar

"ah.. kau menyebalkan Naruto-kun.. kalau tau begini aku saja yang membawanya kemarin." Hinata mulai kesal dengan sikap Naruto langsung mengomelinya namun dengan volume yang lirih. Dia kemudian mencubit perut Naruto saking kesalnya.

"aww.. Hinata, aku benar-benar lupa.. gomen ne" ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan memegang salah satu tangan Hinata namun segera ditepisnya tangan nista milik Naruto itu. Hinata tak menyahuti Naruto dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'dasar Naruto no baka, dia selalu saja pelupa.. kenapa aku bisa tahan berpacaran dengannya?' Hinata menggerutu dalam hati.. dia lalu menghela napas panjang.

Guru cantik itu kelihatannya sudah menemukan yang ia cari, sebuah pentungan baseball yang siap mengelus satu persatu murid yang tak mengerjakan ataupun lupa membawa pekerjaannya. Dia mulai menghampiri meja murid satu persatu terlihat dia berhenti di depan salah satu meja dan menginterogasi siempunya meja itu tak lama pentungan itupun melayang mencium kepala Shikamaru dan Shino karena tak mengerjakannya. Tsunade meneruskan langkahnya matanya meneliti satu persatu seluruh meja dikelas hingga kaki jenjangnya terhenti didepan meja naruhina.

"dimana pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Tsunade dengan menepuk-nepuk pentungan itu di telapak tangannya. Auranya sangat horror terlihat background dibelakang Tsunade-sensei bergambarkan pohon-pohon mati tanpa daun dengan burung hantu yang bersiul-siul dimalam hari.., matanya menatap horror Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Namun yang dilihat hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut dan gugup.

"kalian tuli atau apa? Jawab pertanyaan senseimu!" bentak Tsunade sensei menatap tajam kedua orang yang ketakutan didepannya itu.

"g..gomen s..ss..sensei a..aku lupa" Naruto yang biasanya memasang watados serta cengirannya hanya bisa bergugup ria, melihat senseinya yang emosinya sudah ada di ambang batas. 'dukk' 'dukk' dua pukulan meluncur dengan mulusnya di kepala Naruto dan Hinata.. yang terkena pukulan hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"dasar anak-anak pemalas" ucap Tsunade sambil meninggalkan meja Naruto beralih menghampiri meja-meja lain yang belum diperiksanya.

"akhs... sakit.. ini semua gara-gara kau Naruto-kun" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hinata-chan gomen neee... aku kan lupa.. orang lupa itu tidak ingat Hinata-koi.. maafkan aku yaaaa..!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar menatap Hinata dengan puppy eyesnya yang dibuat-buat imut.

"sudahlah.. aku malas berbicara denganmu" Hinata hanya menghela napas pelan dan menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan tangannya agar tak melihat wajah Naruto yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiing..

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi. Hal tersebut tentu sangat dinanti-nantikan karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan cacing-cacing diperut yang sudah teriak-teriak minta dijejali makanan. Naruto masih berkomat-kamit minta maaf pada Hinata namun tak digubris sama sekali.

"Sakura-chan ayo ke Cafetaria" Hinata langsung menhampiri Sakura dan menariknya pergi bahkan sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura.

Hinata langsung menyeret Sakura keluar dan masuk kedalam lorong trainskalator sebelum Naruto berhasil mengejarnya. Untunglah masih ada bangku kosong di trainskalator. Mereka langsung mengambil duduk di bangku depan yang memang tidak ditempati. Trainskalator ini ada 5 bangku berpasangan, setiap bangku ada tombol dan layar denah sekolah yang dilalui oleh rel trainskalator. Kita hanya perlu menekan layar tempat kita ingin pergi dan menekan tombol 'go' pada sisi layar itu. Kalau bangku satu dan yang lainnya berbeda arah tujuan maka secara otomatis bangku akan terpisah dengan bangku lainnya dan mengambil jalur berbeda. 'Benar-benar canggih' pikir Sakura. Hinata bersiap menekan tombol go di sisi layar namun pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat tangan seseorang menahannya.

"haah.. Sakura-chan.. haaah.. bisakah kau pindah ke bangku belakang?" Naruto ngos-ngosan saat berbicara pada Sakura. Melihat tampang serius Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak namun lengannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"tenanglah.. selesaikan masalahmu.." ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum. Hinata hanya mengalihkan pandangan melotot ke arah Naruto sebal. Sakura kembali beranjak dan turun menaiki bangku belakang yang kini sudah ada yang menduduki.

"kau tidak mau menguntiti mereka kan?" tanya pemuda yang duduk dibelakang bangku yang Sakura duduki beberapa saat yang lalu.

"tentu saja tidak" jawab Sakura sambil beranjak naik dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Sepertinya lorong ini semakin riuh.. terlihat orang-orang yang duduk dibelakangnya sedang berbisik-bisik penumpangnya sudah jelas para cewek.

"lihat itu..! jarang sekali sasu-kun mau sebelahan sama cewek, biasanya dia sama Naruto atau sama orang yang berjenis kelamin cowok" bisik seorang gadis dibelakang Sakura pada teman disebelahnya.

"ah iya..siapa sih dia? Kok sasu-kun mau duduk bareng dia" balas temannya.

"kudengar dia pindahan dari amerika" bisik gadis itu lagi.

"amerika? cewek Rambut pink norak kaya gitu pindahan dari Amerika?" tanya gadis disebelahnya tak percaya.

"hahahaha" kuping Sakura semakin memanas.

"lalu kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat gelagat gelisah Sakura.

"terserah saja, yang penting hindarkan aku dari mulut-mulut brengsek itu" sungut Sakura menahan emosinya.

"haha..baiklah.. aku akan membawamu pergi nona Haruno" jawab Sasuke tersenyum langsung memencet tombol go. Dan langsung meluncur. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir merah Sakura saat itu.

.

.

Sasusaku berhenti di sebuah lorong lantai atas gedung bertingkat 4 itu.

"kenapa malah ke atap? Bukankah kita akan ke kafetaria?" Sakura bingung kenapa dia malah diajak ke lantai teratas gedung sekolahnya.

"hn" hanya gumaman ambigu itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"ck, kau menyebalkan" Sakura menggerutu melihat sikap Sasuke yang irit bicara itu.

"tadi Sasori-nii datang ke kelas dan menitipkan bentou untukmu.. ini" Sasuke menyerahkan kota bentou itu yang langsung diterima oleh Sakura. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekat kearah pagar pembatas dan memejamkan matanya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit biru diatas.

"ini tempat favoritku" tidak sadar Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah cantik Sakura.. dia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk dibawah pagar pembatas itu.

"ayo makan dulu..apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka bungkus kotak berwarna pink itu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura di bawahnya sedang kesusahan membuka tali kain kotak bentounya itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengambil alih kotak itu dari tangan Sakura dan membukanya.

"ini.. dasar.. masak membuka ini saja kau tak bisa" ejek Sasuke mengulurkan kotak bentou itu. Sakura hanya mendengus dan mengambil sumpit. Menyumpit satu sushi itu dan mengarahkannya kedepan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mngernyitkan alisnya heran.

"ini.. buka mulutmu" Sasuke masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Namun tak berapa lama sushi itupun langsung memenuhi mulut Sasuke karena Sakura langsung menjejalkannya dengan paksa. Sasuke hanya kaget da melotot ke arah Sakura.

"kau ini kenafa nynm tiba-tiba?" omel Sasuke dengan mulut yang penuh. Hal itu membuat Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "pffft.. kau ini, telan dulu baru bicara" ucap Sakura. Sasuke langsung mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat.

"kau menyebalkan Sakura.. kau sengaja menurunkan image Uchihaku ya?" omel Sasuke pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh sang gadis.

"habis kau lama sekali membuka mulut." Jawab Sakura enteng sambil memasukkan potongan tomat kedalam mulutnya. Namun belum sempat masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura tomat itu sudah disambar oleh tangan lainnya dan langsung memakannya.

"aku akan memakan semua tomatnya. Kau makan yang lainnya saja" ucap pemuda itu sambil memakan potongan tomat di kotak bentou itu.

"enak saja kau pikir ini punya siapa?" sewot Sakura langsung menyambar kotak bentounya. Menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"eh tapi kan aku distributornya" ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah sambil mencoba meraih kotak bentou dibelakang tubuh Sakura. Sakura masih mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sasuke agar tak dapat meraih kotak bentounya namun Sakura malah hampir dengan sigap tangan Sasuke menahan pinggang Sakura hingga jaraknya semakin dekat.

Tanpa disadari jantung keduanya mulai berpacu lebih cepat.

'deg...deg..deg.. jantungku.. bahkan lebih cepat daripada saat aku duduk bersamanya' batin Sasuke.

'aku.. sungguh tak tau apa ini.. jantungku berdetak tak menentu saat Sasuke berada sangat dekat sekali denganku..aku.. sungguh penasaran' dalam hati Sakura sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.. pada jantungnya..

Beberapa saat mereka saling pandang, merekapun tersadar dan kembali ke alam mereka yang sebenarnya. Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sakurapun hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang dada. Mencoba mengotrol jantungnya yang belum berhenti melonjak-lonjak disko.

"a..ano.. a..aku.. gomen Sasuke" Sakura gugup hanya bisa minta maaf pada Sasuke.

"hn" hanya dibalas 1 kata itu dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya saat inipun Sasuke juga sudah gugup. Namun dia sudah bisa mengembalikan image stoicnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Keduanya hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali melirik dan mencuri pandang satu sama lain. 'ah.. betapa terlihat bodohnya aku saat ini' Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Terlalu lama dalam keheningan malah membuat mereka salah tingkah sendiri. Sakurapun beranjak dari duduknya.

"le..lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas" kata Sakura yang masih salah tingkah sendiri dan langsung berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam. Tak beberapa lama berselang Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

.

.

Kelihatannya pasangan yang duduk di depan meja Sasuke sudah mulai akur seperti semula. Terlihat keduanya sedang asyik bercanda sampai-sampai tak menyadari duo S dibelakang mereka yang salah tingkah sendiri, gerakan keduanya tampak gelisah.

"Hinata-chan kau pasti akan cantik kalau memakai ini" ucap Naruto sambil memasang sebuah hiasan cantik berbentuk bunga lavender itu di rambut Hinata.

"ah.. a..arigatou Naruto-kun" Hinata tampak gugup saat Naruto memasang hiasan rambut itu. Terang saja wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Rona diwajah Hinata pun tampak semakin kentara di kedua belah pipi putihnya.

"kau benar-benar cantik Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto setelah memasang hiasan rambut itu. Selang beberapa saat kecupan singkat pun mendarat di bibir mungil Hinata. Hingga membuatnya berblushing ria saat Naruto mengecupnya walau hanya sesaat. Kemesraan sejoli itu malah memanas-manasi dua orang di belakang mereka. Sasuke menahan mualnya melihat tingkah sahabat konyolnya itu, dia tidak habis pikir ternyata si Naruto Dobe bisa romantis juga kalau didepan Hinata. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Apalagi si Naruto bermesraan dikelas benar-benar tidak kenal tempat. Haaah emang dasar Naruto no baka..

.

.

'Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring memenuhi seluruh gedung KHS ini. Semua murid yang tadinya bermuka suntuk kini dengan riangnya memasuk-masukkan bukunya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan gedung mewah itu. tak terkecuali Sakura, dia beranjak pergi keluar kelas, kaki jenjangnya melenggang menuju lokernya di sebelah kelas. Hari ini dia pulang sendiri karena Sasori ada acara dengan teman-temannya. Jadi dia tak perlu terburu-buru pergi seperti biasanya.

Perlahan tangan putihnya membuka pintu lokernya, pertama yang ia lihat adalah boneka yang dirobek-robek dengan noda merah diperutnya dan secarcik kertas diatasnya. Tangannya perlahan mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

'jangan kau dekati Sasuke kami atau kau akan berakhir seperti boneka jelek ini'

Setelah melihat tulisan yang berisi ancaman itu Sakura hanya menghela napasnya panjang. Perlahan dia mengambil boneka itu dan mengunci lokernya kembali. Dia berjalan mendekati tong sampah dan membuang boneka itu.

"sungguh kekanak-kanakan" gumamnya. Sakura pergi perlahan menaiki trainskalator, memencet gambar yang menjadi arah tujuannya dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

'sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan tadi? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat wajahku begitu dekat dengannya?' dalam hati Sakura masih tidak menyadari dengan perasaannya. Trainskalator itupun berhenti di lorong ruang utama gedung KHS. Kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung besar itu, Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah 30 menit dengan berjalan. Belum sampai Sakura meninggalkan gerbang sekolah sebuah ducati hitam berhenti didepannya. Perlahan pengendara motor tersebut melepaskan helmnya tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven pantat ayamnya yang nampak acak-acakan.

"ayo.. kuantar kau pulang" ucapnya menatap Sakura.

"aaa.. tidak Sasuke aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" jawab Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan.

"tidak ada penolakan. Ayo cepat naik !" tegas Sasuke membuat Sakura bungkam. Tangannya menarik Sakura untuk segera menaiki motornya.

Sasuke memakai helmnya kembali dan bersiap meluncurkan ducati kesayangannya itu. Sasuke langsung tancap gas, Sakura yang tidak siap refleks berpegangan erat diperut Sasuke. Membuat si pengendara motor tersenyum senang melihat tangan Sakura melingkari perutnya.

"kau ini.. pelan-pelan Sasuke" omel Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengurangi laju motornya masih dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya. setelah beberapa saat Sakura mulai merenggangkan pegangannya untuk perlahan melepaskannya. belum sampai terlepas tangan Sasuke menahannya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura agar tak melepas pegangannya.

"jangan dilepaskan atau aku akan ngebut lagi" ucap Sasuke tegas dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan masih dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura diperutnya. Sakura hanya berblushing ria.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di kediaman Haruno. Sasuke jelas tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya bersama Sakura. sengaja dengan melambatkan laju motornya agar bisa berlama-lama menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"arigatou Sasuke.. kau mau mampir dulu?" tawar Sakura setelah turun dari motor Sasuke.

"tidak, aku langsung pulang saja" jawab Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"begitu.. sekali lagi terimakasih Sasuke" ucap Sakura berterimakasih pada Sasuke sekali lagi. Sasuke pun langsung tancap gas. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia memegang dadanya lagi "bahkan selama perjalanan pun aku merasa aneh" gumamnya lirih. Sakura berbalik hendak memasuki rumahnya namun sesuatu mengejutkannya.

"hayooo.. ketahuan ya.. adikku yang manis ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan si pangeran es dari kutub selatan itu?" Sasori datang mengejutkan Sakura dan langsung mengolok-oloknya.

"haah..nii-chan bisakah kau tidak menggangguku" Sakura hanya menghela napas dengan tingkah kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan selama 3 tahun tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya itu tidak sedikitpun merubah sifat kakanya menjadi sedikit dewasa.

"uuuuuh.. ternyata.. adikku ini manis sekali kalau sedang marah ya" saori masih tidak berhenti menggoda Sakura.

"terserah" kata Sakura menatap Sasori malas dan melenggang pergi memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Sasori dari luar kediaman Haruno, yang di panggil hanya menyeka mulutnya dengan santai dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura.. kau ini lelet sekali" omel Sasori yang sudah siaga di pekarangan rumahnya dengan motor merah kesayangannya.

"gomen nii-chan lagi pula ini juga masih pagi" ucap Sakura dengan watadosnya.

"masih pagi katamu.. kau ini benar-benar.. ahh sudahlah.. naik sana !" Sasori mulai sebal dengan tingkah adik satu-satunya itu. Benar-benar dari dulu sampai sekarang pasti akan ada pertengkaran di pagi hari sebelum cuss ke sekolah. Jam 6.45 bahkan adiknya masih dengan santainya bilang kalau ini masih pagi.. dasar Sakura..! mulai dari telat bangun, mandi lama, dandan lama, makan lama.. uuuuh.. entah kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu. Padahal Sasori sudah was-was khawatir terlambat. Dengan muka ditekuk Sasori mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Sakura yang membahana sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai ke sekolah.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan menggerutu tidak jelas. Dengan kesal dia menarik kursi dan melempar tasnya di meja. Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tenten heran dengan tingkah Sakura, dia pun menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-chan kau ini kenapa sih?" Hinata langsung duduk di kursi Sasuke.

"Sasori-nii menyebalkan !" ucap Sakura sebal sambil menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena aksi Sasori tadi dengan jarinya.

"eh?" Hinata hanya heran menatap Sakura. Namun beberapa saat kemudian mimik wajahnya malah menunjukkan raut lega.

"dia bahkan mengomeliku dan ngebut-ngebutan tadi..!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"bukannya itu bagus?" kata Hinata menatap Sakura. Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya memandang Hinata dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda dia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hinata tadi.

"yah.. kau perlahan sudah bisa mengembalikan ekspresimu Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"kau bahkan perlahan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu" tambah Hinata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"aku.. tidak sadar.. tapi semenjak aku kembali kesini aku jadi lebih terbuka.." ucap Sakura menatap tangannya yang saling bertautan diatas meja.

"itu bagus Sakura-chan, kau tau kau yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi begitu malah membuatku takut tau.. 3 tahun aku seperti berhadapan dengan sisi gelapmu.. bahkan saat video call, kau tak sedikitpun tertawa dengan lawakan garingku.. tersenyum pun terpaksa.. aaahhh.. betapa bodohnya aku saat itu.." ucap Hinata panjang lebar sambil mengingat masa lalunya ketika ia sedang berusaha keras menghibur sahabatnya itu. Bahkan ketika Sakura berada diluar negeripun Hinata tak pernah absen menghubungi Sakura, membuka buku dengan judul 'lelucon terlucu terdasyat tahun 2013' dan mulai mengoceh dengan Sakura sambil menjiplak lelucon yang ada dibuku itu namun sia-sia saja ocehannya hanya dibalas dengan senyum paksaan dari Sakura.

"gomen Hinata, aku.. pasti sangat merepotkanmu" kata Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"itu sudah kewajibanku membantu sahabatku yang paling cantik sedunia" ucap Hinata riang menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"arigatouu.. arigatou Hinata.." Sakura terharu langsung memeluk Hinata.

"sudahlah, Sakura-chan aku lega perlahan kau bisa menjadi Sakura yang riang dan bersemangat walau itu membutuhkan waktu" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus punggung Sakura mencoba memberi ketenangan bagi sahabatnya.

**Sakura's POV**

Kata-kata Hinata selalu membuatku tenang.. ah.. dia memang sahabat terbaikku.. maafkan aku Hinata, aku selalu merepotkanmu.. aku bahkan selalu menyusahkannya dengan masalah-masalah yang aku buat ini. Dia selalu menemaniku tanpa mengeluh. Saat dia berkata aku sudah mengembalikan ekspresiku perlahan, aku hanya bingung, aku memang lupa cara berekspresi saat kejadian paling buruk dalam hidupku terjadi beruntun. Hal itu membuatku stress berat. Aku enggan berbicara bahkan untuk membuka mulutpun aku seperti tidak sanggup. Aku seperti mayat hidup, entahlah yang ku rasakan saat itu hanyalah kekosongan dalam jiwaku. Dan sekarang aku mulai merasakannya kembali, ekspresi-ekspresi yang sempat kulupakan.. aku pergi ke Amerika dengan maksud menenangkan diri, namun sama saja aku hanya merasa hampa, disana aku homeschooling, aku malas keluar rumah aku malas bertemu dengan orang-orang.. haaaaah 2 tahun aku seperti seorang anti-sosial, padahal itu Sangat berkebalikan dengan sifat asliku. 2 tahun kurasa cukup, aku sudah cukup dewasa sekarang ini adalah saatnya menghadapi kenyataan.. yaa aku harus menyelesaikannya.. aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke kampung halamanku. semenjak aku bertemu dengan Sasuke aku merasa lebih terbuka, aku mulai tersenyum tulus. entah kenapa dia selalu bisa menyeretku kedalam dunianya. Membuatku kembali merasakan bagaimana ekspresi tersenyum, malu-malu.. apalagi saat mengingat kejadian diatap kemarin. Jantungku berdebar-debar saat wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku masih tidak mengenali perasaan apa ini.. apa ini suka? Entahlah aku tidak mau tau.. mungkin ini hanya perasaan gugup saja.. tapi... saat dengannya aku merasa wajahku memanas dan merona. Ah sudahlah.. ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke.. kemana perginya orang itu? Dan... kenapa kelas belum dimulai?

"Hinata.. kenapa kelas belum dimulai?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang duduk disebelahku.

"ada rapat mendadak jadi kita bebas" jawabnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"lalu.. err.. dimana Sasuke? Err maksudku kenapa dia belum datang?" bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku bertanya hal seperti itu sih..

"hm? Kau ini bagaimana Sakura-chan apa kau tak lihat, ini kan tasnya.." Hinata menatapku heran.

"eh.. oh iya ya.." duuuh betapa tololnya diriku saat ini.

"ehm..ehm.. apa jangan-jangan kau naksir Sasuke ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Spontan wajahku langsung memanas. Ah rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ketembok untuk menghilangkan rona merah sialan ini.

"oh ternyata benar yaa.. aiih..aiih.. ternyata sahabatku yang manis ini sudah mulai normal ya.." katanya tak henti-hentinya menyindirku.

"kau ini apa-apaan sih Hinata.. aku tidak menyukainya" aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

"sudahlah Sakura-chan mengaku saja" dia tetap bersikukuh.

"sudahlah Hinata.. aku bahkan tidak tau caranya menyukai, bagaimana rasanya.. aku.. tidak mengerti apapun tentang cinta" ucapku lirih

"haaaahhh.. tidak ada cara untuk menyukai seseorang Sakura-chan, cinta itu datang tanpa kita duga.. tentang rasanya.. saat kau bersama dengan seseorang yang membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang, membuatmu merona, bahkan menyeretmu kedalam dunianya hingga kau seperti ada dalam dunia dimana hanya ada kau dan dia disana itulah cinta" ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku mencerna kalimatnya. Mungkinkah aku menyukai Sasuke?

**Sakura's POV end**

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya kejendela.. disana dia bisa melihat taman bunga favoritnya, jugaa.. lapangan basket yang sedang ramai. Matanya menangkap seorang dengan kepala ayam yang sedang bersiap triple point dan shoot.. dia menembak dengan mantap kearah ring, bola itu masuk dengan mulusnya melewati ring.. terlihat sorak sorai dari para gadis di pinggir lapangan dengan meneriaki nama Sasuke sambil mengangkat-angkat banner besar foto Sasuke dengan tulisan errr.. 'pangeran pantatku?' ah mungkin maksudnya 'pangeran pantat ayamku' yaaah biasalah salah ketik dikit-dikit.. Author juga kadang-kadang salah ketik maklumlah kalau ada typonya.. hiaahahaha **'plak'.. 'plak'.. 'plaakk'...**

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek yang mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan satu botol air mineral padanya. Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya kedepan lagi.. entah mengapa dia sebal melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain. 'Uh..kenapa sih aku ini..' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Gadis tadi masih saja menguntit dibelakang Sasuke sambil menawari Sasuke minum yang sudah jelas ditolak oleh Sasuke. Namun gadis berkepala merah berkacamata itu masih berusaha mengekori Sasuke, memanggil-manggil namanya sasu-koi..sasu-koi.. sambil berpose se imut mungkin.. _ahhh benar-benar menjijikkan_ pikir Sasuke. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menyeret Naruto yang masih meneguk air mineralnya hingga menyembur ke arah gadis berkacamata dibelakang Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya mendengus sebal karena terkena semburan Naruto.

"Rubah sialan.. kenapa kau mnyemburku? Bau tau.." teriak gadis itu bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap-usap muka dan rambutnya yang terkena semburan. namun tak di gubris Naruto karena terus diseret oleh Sasuke.

"oi.. Teme.. kau ini kenapa buru-buru sekali sih?" ucap Naruto masih membawa botol air mineralnya yang sudah kosong.

"hn" hanya satu kata khas itu yang muncul. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung perempatan siku muncul di kening Naruto seketika dia menarik kasar tangannya yang diseret Sasuke.

"bisakah kau berhenti sok cool didepanku Teme?" teriak Naruto sebal.

"aku tidak bertingkah sok cool Dobe, gadis tadi sungguh menyebalkan.." ucap Sasuke tak kalah sebal karena dituduh Naruto bertindakk sok cool.. ohh ayolaaah.. seorang Uchiha akan selalu tampak cool tanpa harus cool.

"oh.. Karin.. dia kan pendiri sasu-kun fansgirl.. wajar saja dia selalu menguntitmu" jawab Naruto yang tadinya sebal sudah hilang entah kemana diganti dengan watadosnya.

"sudahlah.. aku mau kembali kekelas" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto.

"oi..oi Teme tungguuu" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto membuka pintu kelas mereka. Mereka menggunakan 2 jam pelajaran yang kosong untuk bertanding basket, tentu saja Naruto yang kalah.. sungguh bisa ditebak.. Mereka kini sudah memakai seragam lengkapnya kembali. Tampak Sasuke melangkah memasuki kelasnya diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.. Sasuke langsung mengambil duduknya, tepatnya disamping gadis bersurai pink yang kini terlihat sedang bertopang dagu, melamunkan sesuatu..

"Hai..!" sapa Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang hanya dibalas lirikan dari gadis itu tanpa membalas sapaan dari pemuda yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke jendela. _Sepertinya pertandingan sudah selesai' _ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memperhatikan lapangan basket tempat Sasuke bertanding tadi.

"hei.. kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih enggan melihatnya. _'aneh sekali.. apa dia marah padaku? perasaan kemarin aku tidak bertengkar dengannya'_ dalam hati Sasuke penasaran dengan sikap Sakura yang berbeda. Kemarin dia terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Tapi sekarang malah Sakura mengacuhkannya. Sasuke yang penasaran langsung menarik bahu Sakura agar melihatnya.

"Sakura.. kau ini aneh sekali" kata Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"memangnya ada apa?" jawab Sakura malas.

"kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"siapa yang marah.." jawab Sakura masih dengan nada yang malas.

"ah terserahlah" Sasuke sudah malas berdebat lagi.

"kenapa kau tidak mengurus gadis-gadismu itu saja" ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. Hal ini tentu membuat Sasuke terkejut, namun ekspresi terkejutnya hilang beberapa saat tergantikan dengan senyum penuh arti.

"jadi..cemburu eh?" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"si..siapa yang cemburu" jawab Sakura gelagapan menentang keras pernyataan Sasuke.

"aaaah.. ternyata diam-diam ada yang cemburu padaku.." ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Sasuke..!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"sudahlah Sakura..akui saja" Sasuke bena-benar senang menjahili Sakura yang mukanya sudah mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

"haah.. dasar menyebalkan.." ucap Sakura memalingkan wajah sebalnya membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

'aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini, Sakura..' ucap Sasuke dalam hati memandang Sakura dengan lekungan di kedua sudut bibirnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyeon-chan speaking..!**

**Tanggal 23 februari kemaren aku ada workshop penulisan naskah drama n teater.. kalo di pikir-pikir emang banyak banget yang salah n' kurang di fic ini.. hehe maklum masih amatir.. jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya..**

**Saya harap anda sekalian berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran untuk fic gaje ini..**

**Chapter depan bakal dibahas tentang sesi pacar pertama Sakura..**

**Saya menerima coment, kritik dan saran or flame yang membangun?**

**Yang pasti aku mengharapkan review dari para readerswan dan readerswati.. '^^v**

**RnR Pleaseeeeeee...!**

**THANK YOU 4 READING !**


	4. Chapter 4 it's terrible

**Bales Ripiuuw duyuuuu..**

**Ini adalah balasan ripiuuw bagi repiuwers non-login.. yang login check PM..**

**Reeeeyy-chaaann : Hehehe.. makasiiiiih banget loh ya.. yosshh ini dia kelanjutannya, yang penting rey-chan.. keep review yakk.. hehe :D**

**mako-chan : hihihi.. emang tapi udah dapet yang setimpal tuh kena semprotan si Naruto Dobe.. hehe.. makasih mako-chan udah repiuw jadi semangat update..**

**kyaaaaa.. aku seneng baca repiuw dari kalian.. bikin aku semanga buat update next chapternya.. hwaaaaaaa aku bahagiaaaaaa.. plakk'plaaak' :'(**

_Summary : dalam hidup ada 3 hal yang penting bagiku. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan ciuman pertama...tapi semua itu hancur.. ciuman pertamaku menyedihkan, pacar pertamaku menyakitkan, dan harapan terakhirku adalah cinta pertama yang belum pernah kurasakan.._

.

**MY FIRST**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

'**SasuSaku,SaIno,NaruHina'**

**Warning : GJ, alur campuran Typo, amatir, OOC, etc.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

**Just go Back ! Thank You ! **'**^^v**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

Previous chapter

"jadi..cemburu eh?" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"si..siapa yang cemburu" jawab Sakura gelagapan menentang keras pernyataan Sasuke.

"aaaah.. ternyata diam-diam ada yang cemburu padaku.." ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Sasuke..!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"sudahlah Sakura..akui saja" Sasuke bena-benar senang menjahili Sakura yang mukanya sudah mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

"haah.. dasar menyebalkan.." ucap Sakura memalingkan wajah sebalnya membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

'aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini, Sakura..' ucap Sasuke dalam hati memandang Sakura dengan lekungan yang terbentuk dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

**Chapter 4**

**WARNING !**

**Sakura's POV**

Kriiiiiiing..'

Bunyi bel pulang berdering pertanda murid-murid di Konoha Junior High School 1 tempatku bersekolah boleh meninggalkan gedung sekolah ini..

"huuuuuh kenapa sih masih ada tambahan, padahal kan kita masih kelas 2..!" keluh Ino sahabatku, atau mungkin sekarang bisa disebut 'mantan sahabatku'.. terlihat dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa teman sekelasku termasuk Hinata. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari bangku belakang tanpa ingin membaur. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang tak berani sekedar tatap muka dengan 'mantan sahabatku' itu mulutku serasa kaku, aku tak bisa mengucap kata'maaf' padanya.. yah aku sadar aku terlalu egois.. tapi apa hanya aku pihak yang bersalah disini? Bukankah aku yang menjadi pihak yang paling dirugikan, eh? Kenapa malah aku yang dijadikan kambing hitam dalam kasus memuakkan ini? Karena dia aku mengorbankan salah satu bagian penting dihidupku 'pacar pertama'.. dan karena pacarnya juga aku kehilangan lagi satu hal penting hidupku 'ciuman pertama'ku.. aku bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun niat menghianati persahabatan kita. tetapi dia malah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'penghianat' eh?.. hah aku seperti kriminal saja.. tidak tahan disini aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas.. entahlah.. rasanya aku ingin bolos pelajaran tambahan yang memuakkan itu.. bolos sekali-kali tak apa kan?

Langkah kakiku menuntunku menuju bangku pojok taman kota yang sepi ini.. yah aku menyukainya, bau dedaunan hijau dengan embun di permukaannya.. sungguh menyejukkan membuatku lupa sejenak tentang masalahku...Haaaaah.. ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas panjang.. rasanya aneh sudah 2 minggu aku seperti ini.. tak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan Ino hanya Hinata yang kadang menemaniku ngobrol, kehilangan Ino sama dengan kehilangan semangat hidupku.. dia.. sahabat baikku dari TK, lama kita merajut tali persahabatan yang erat.. hingga hanya karena kejadian 1 hari saja mampu merobohkan tameng persahabatan yang sudah lama kita rajut.. mataku menatap kearah bawah, tepatnya jam merah yang bertengger di pergelangan tanganku.. _hmm sudah jam_ _5_ pikirku berarti sudah 2 jam aku berdiam disini. Ku dongakkan kepalaku memandang langit yang sepertinya juga sedang bermuram durja seperti hatiku sekarang ini. aku memejamkan mataku menikmati kedamaian sesaat ini, hingga kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku membuatku menorehkan kepala kebelakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih keabuan yang selama ini telah menemaniku mengisi hari-hariku yang sulit ini.. sebersit rasa bersalah datang lagi ketika ku tatap matanya yang menyiratkan betapa ia mencintaiku dengan tulus, sedangkan diriku? Aku bahkan mempermainkannya. Aku sudah berusaha mencintainya namun yang kurasakan hanyalah sebatas suka sebagai kakak.. yah dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku, aku tak boleh membohonginya terus menerus. Aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"eh.. suigetsu-kun, aku hanya sedang menikmati suasana sore.." jawabku padanya yang kini sudah duduk disampingku.

"kau ada masalah lagi hm?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus mahkota merah mudaku.

"tidak ada apa-apa" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku meyakinkannya. Hening.. tak tahan lagi rasanya aku ingin mulai meluruskan hal yang salah ini.. tapi.. ah baiklah ini saatnya.

"suigetsu-kun" panggilku lirih padanya, dia hanya menoleh pertanda dia menyahuti panggilanku.

"maaf.. selama ini aku hanya mempermainkanmu" akuku sambil menunduk.

"aku sudah tahu Sakura, Ino memberitahuku semuanya.. tapi aku tidak peduli aku hanya ingin kau ada disini" jawabnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"tapi.. suigetsu-kun.. aku sudah memanfaatkanmu" ucapku memandangnya.

"yang penting aku mencintaimu Sakura, tetaplah bersamaku" ucapnya memohon seraya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"tidak.. suigetsu-kun.. ini salah, kau tidak seharusnya bersama denganku yang tak pernah bisa mencintaimu" ucapku melepaskan genggamannya dan menatapnnya serius.

"tidak Sakura.. aku hanya mau dirimu.. aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku" katanya lagi dengan mimik wajah yang serius. aku tak habis pikir dengan orang ini, sudah jelas-jelas aku mempermainkannya. Aku tidak bisa terus begini, aku harus memutuskan hubungan ini. Dari awal ini sudah salah.

"maaf suigetsu-kun.. kau sudah seperti kakakku, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu" kataku lagi meyakinkannya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkaku Sakura.. tidak akan" ucapnya lagi seraya mendekapku erat. Tangannya bergetar. Oh my.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah melukainya lagi..

"tenanglah.. kita bisa jadi teman, atau kau bisa menjadi kakakku.. kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, dari awal ini salah... aku tak bisa mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria, kau sudah seperti kakakku senpai" kataku sembari melepas pelukannya.

"tidak.. jangan panggil aku senpai.. aku ini kekasihmu Sakura.. kau kekasihku selamanya." Dia masih bersikukuh dengan asumsinya, menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Oh tuhan.. betapa kejamnya diriku menyakiti makhluk yang mencintaiku dengan tulus hingga kurasakan tetesan air menetes di tanganku.. dia.. menangis..? Sebegitu tidak maukah dia berpisah denganku?

"aku mohon Sakura.. tetaplah jadi milikku" ucapnya lagi dengan tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam tanganku.

"aku bukan milikmu senpai.. dewasalah.. aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini" kataku dengan mimik seserius mungkin untuk meyakinkannya mencoba tak menghiraukannya yang menangis menyayat hati.

"hahahahahahahaha" kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu? Kenapa dia malah tertawa sepeti itu? aneh.. jelas-jelas tadi dia menangis, sekarang? Aku bahkan bisa bertaruh tawanya pasti terdengar sampai ke sebrang jalan di belakang taman ini.

"kau selamanya milikku Sakura, kau tak bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja, tak taukah kau selalu menyakitiku heh?" ucapnya menatapku tajam dengan tangannya yang mencengkram erat lenganku.

"lepas senpai.. akh sakit !" kataku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya di lenganku namun tangannya malah semakin kuat mencengkramnya.

"dasar kau perempuan tidak tahu diri" katanya tajam membuatku bingung karena dia menarikku menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di jalanan belakang taman ini.

"lepaskan aku senpai.. kau benar-benar keterlaluan" aku masih meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"kau yang keterlaluan.. dasar Munafiq !" teriaknya dengan mata yang memerah menahan amarah. Aku terkejut, ketakutan dengannya. Dimana senpaiku yang biasanya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang itu? kemana perginya tatapan lembutnya? Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.. dadaku sakit saat dia membentakku. Dia kemudian menarikku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia segera berlari menuju kursi kemudi dan langsung mencengkram tanganku saat aku berusaha kabur lagi.

"mau kemana kau hah? Melarikan diri?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan, dia pun mengunci semua pintu mobil agar aku tak bisa kabur lagi. aku mulai menangis dalam diam, pikiranku langsung melayang membayangkan yang macam-macam apa dia akan langsung memenggal kepalaku? Atau menjatuhkanku ke jurang? demi tuhan aku belum siap meninggalkan dunia ini..

"menangislah sepuasmu Sakura !" ucapnya diselingi tawanya yang menggelegar. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"kenapa kau lakukan semua ini senpai?" teriakku padanya

"aku? Sudah jelas karena aku mencintaimu sayang" ucapnya santai. Aku terus menangis dan menangis hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Kemana dia akan membawaku?

Tak lama kemudian mobilnya berhenti. Dia menyeretku dengan paksa memasuki sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat sepi. Untuk apa dia membawaku ke tempat macam ini? Apa dia mau membunuhku disini. Aku sudah ketakutan mebayangkan sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. dia terus menarikku menaiki sebuah tangga dirumah itu. Aku bergetar hebat saat dia membawaku masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dan membantingku dengan keras di sebuah kasur berukuran king size di tengah ruangan. Dia mengikat tanganku ke atas. Oh ada apakah ini? Kaa-san Tou-san.. tolong aku..

"sebentar lagi kau jadi milikku Sakura" katanya sambil menyeringai kearahku. Apa? Apa katanya? Oh tidak.. dia mulai merangkak menuju tempat tidur.

"apa maumu senpai.. lepaskan aku!" teriakku penuh amarah padanya.

"dengan ini kau akan jadi milikku Sakura, selamanya akan jadi milikku !" ucapnya sambil melepaskan dasi sailor moon ku dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegangi tanganku yang terikat di atas kepala.

"apa-apaan kau.. lepaskan aku ! jangan menyentuhku !" teriakku meronta-ronta.

"tenanglah sayang.. proses ini hanya sebentar" _kami-sama _aku sudah lelah terus begini.. kenapa selalu ada masalah dihidupku? Aku mulai menangisi hidupku, setelah ini mungkin aku akan kehilangan segalanya.. kepercayaan, sahabat, bahkan harga diriku. Atau mungkin hidupku? Aku tidak bisa menjamin akan terus hidup jika saja hal ini terjadi. Dan sebentar lagi mungkin ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Suigetsu-senpai masih merabai tubuhku. Aku terus meronta-ronta dan berteriak minta dilepaskan.

"tenanglah Sakura.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu" katanya lagi. sungguh memuakkan.

"lepaskan aku keparat.. kau sudah gila !" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"aku memang sudah gila Sakura.. dan itu karena kau" desisnya tajam menatap mataku dengan mata merahnya yang diliputi amarah.

"persetan dengan katamu..! lepaskan aku !" teriakku lagi masih meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tanganku hingga memerah.

"kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja heh wanita jalang? hahaha" teriaknya sambil turun mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja sebelah kasur. Apa itu? sebuah.. pisau? Jangan gila..

"kau benar-benar seorang psycho" desisku tajamnya, air mataku semakin membanjiri permukaan wajahku.

"hahaha.. aku memang seorang psycho sayang.." ucapnya diiringi tawa yang bagiku sungguh mengerikan. Dia perlahan menyobek seragamku dengan pisau itu. aku hanya memejamkan mata dan menangis merasakan kemejaku kini sudah dirobek paksa olehnya. Menjerit dalam hati.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuhan.. tolong selamatkan aku..

"buka matamu sayang" ucapnya sembari mengelus pipiku. Cuh.. Aku yang sudah dipenuhi emosi hanya meludahi wajahnya.

"kurang ajar.. kau minta dikasari rupanya" katanya seraya menamparku hingga sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah yang rasanya begitu anyir, lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya memandangku penuh kemarahan. Ini kesempatanku ..

**Duakkk..**

Sekuat tenaga aku menendang perutnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai.. dengan susah payah aku mencoba bangkit dari posisiku berbaring dengan tangan terikat diatas kepala.. aku mencoba berlari keluar. Tapi sesuatu menahan kakiku.. ternyata tangannya mencoba menahanku.

"kau.. jangan coba-coba lari dariku, Sakura" ucapnya sambil mencengkram pergelangan kakiku.

"lepaskan aku.. Psycopat !" teriakku semakin takut kalau-kalau dia macam-macam lagi.. segera ku tendang lagi wajahnya hingga cairan merah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.. aku segera berlari ke arah pintu, ini kesempatanku untuk kabur berhubung dia masih meronta-ronta kesakitan diwajahnya yang kutendang keras. Aku segera membuka pintu itu dengan kedua tanganku yang masih terikat, berlari menuruni satu persatu tangga rumahnya atau mungkin villanya karena tempat ini begitu sepi tak ada seorangpun disini, percuma saja jika aku berteriak-teriak minta tolong.. itu hanya akan menghabiskan tenagaku.. sampailah aku di anak tangga terakhir. Kini aku sudah berada di ruang tamu villa _Aku harus melepaskan ikatan ini_ _dulu_ pikirku.

**Ctaaarrrrr..**

suara petir diluar semakin membuatku panik. Aku mencari sesuatu untuk melepaskan ikatan ini ketika aku sampai di ruang tamu rumahnya. Yah.. sepertinya mataku menemukan sesuatu.. sebuah vas bunga, aku segera menyenggolnya agar tejatuh, hingga puing-puing kaca itupun tejatuh ke lantai.. aku langsung mengambil salah satu serpihan kaca yang tajam untuk melepaskan ikatan ditanganku.

Tap..tap..tap..

Sayup-sayup di tengah suara derasnya hujan diluar Aku mendengar suara langkah orang menaiki tangga.. ku tolehkan wajahku kebelakang dan apa yang kulihat? Dia menyeringai kejam ke arahku dengan pisau tadi di tangan kanannya. Aku semakin cepat menggesekkan puing kaca itu hingga mengenai tanganku, jantungku berdegup cepat.. oh tuhan.. aku takut.. aku tak peduli lagi dengan darah yang terus mengalir ditanganku saat ikatan itu terlepas aku segera berlari menuju pintu utama villa besar itu.. namun.. terkunci.. otakku tak bisa berpikir, dia semakin mendekat dengan menyeringai dia langsung menerjangku hingga aku terjatuh dibawahnya. Seringainya semakin lebar.

"kau tidak bisa lari lagi Sakura" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Brengsek !" teriakku menarik-narik lenganku dari cengkramannya.

"kau yang kotor.. wanita jalang" ucapnya seraya menamparku berkali-kali. Aku hanya bisa menagis menahan perih dipipiku.

"hahahahahaha" dia hanya tertawa senang, mendongakkan wajahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak diatas penderitaanku. dia kembali menatapku dan perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya hendak menciumku, langsung saja kubenturkan dengan keras kepalaku membuatnya menringis kesakitan, lalu kutendang perutnya hingga ia terjatuh dariku aku segera menendang tangannya yang memegang pisau, pisau itupun terlepas dan bergeser beberapa meter dari tubuh suigetsu-senpai yang limbung ke belakang, aku langsung berlari mengambil sebilah pisau tajam itu, ku lihat kebelakang dia bangkit dan mendekat lagi ke arahku.

"mendekat selangkah lagi atau ku bunuh kau" teriakku padanya.

"hahahaha.. kau tidak akan bereani Sakuraku sayang" ucapnya menyeringai dan semakin mendekat kearahku.

"aku tidak main-main.. jangan mendekat !" aku semakin mengencangkan suaraku.

"ayolah sayang.. jangan bermain-main dengan pisau tajam itu.. ayo kemarikan !" katanya seraya mengangkat tangannya meminta pisau ini.. tangannya semakin dekat.. semakin dekat dan..

Jraaazzzzzhh... tanpa sadar aku melayangkan pisau itu menggores tangannya

"aaaarrrgghhh" dia mengerang kesakitan memegangi tangannya.

"kau mau bermain-main denganku hah?" teriaknya dan lagi dia mendekatiku dan menamparku. Aku yang tidak tahan langsung melayangkan pisau itu lagi.. kini mengenai wajahnya. Oh tuhan.. ampuni aku..! tanganku bergetar, aku langsung menjatuhkan pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

"arrrggghhh" dia mengerang lagi. tampak goresan luka di sepanjang pipinya. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari wajahnya. Aku langsung berkeringat dingin segera aku berlari ke arah pintu utama meninggalkannya yang masih tersungkur dan mengerang di lantai. Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu itu, masih tak bisa.. hingga tubuh bagian kananku terutama lengan atasku terasa amat nyeri. Aku mencoba berpikir keras lagi.. bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari neraka ini.. tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke sebuah tirai berwarna peach itu, aku menyingkap tirai itu menampakkan kaca besar aku mencari-cari sesuatu untuk memecahkan kaca besar itu.. ku temukan pemukul baseball di meja tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.. langsung kusambar dan memukul kaca jendela besar itu sekuat tenaga.. aku menoleh kebelakang lagi melihat keadaan suigetsu-senpai..

"hontou ni gomenasai... senpai" ucapku untuk terakhir kalinya padanya. Aku langsung menerobos kaca yang telah ku pecahkan.. dengan sisa tenagaku aku langsung berlari menerobos hujan yang dengan kerasnya menusuk kulitku seperti paku-paku tajam.. aku meringis menahan sakit saat aku mencabut serpihan kaca yang tertancap di lengan kiriku..

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" dia berteriak keras tertatih tatih mencoba mengejarku.

Air mataku mengalir deras bercampur air hujan yang terus mengguyur, aku berlari meninggalkan rumah neraka itu aku semakin kalut tak berani menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.. aku tau dia masih mengejarku.., hingga..

Brakkk..bugh

Aku menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara benturan keras.. terlihat senpai terjatuh terguling-guling dengan darah dimana-mana tertabrak sebuah truk besar yang kini malah menabrak pagar pembatas jalan..

Hatiku semakin tak menentu.. aku sungguh takut saat melihat tubuh bersimbah darah itu.. aku mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. aku sudah tidak tahu lagi keadaanku sekarang.. entahlah.. aku tak peduli tubuhku memar, atau bajuku yang sobek-sobek.. aku hanya ingin pulang..! ku lihat di papan jalan

'Konoha junior high school 150 meter lagi' berarti masih 165 meter lagi sampai di rumah.. aku masih melangkah dengan gontai.. aku berusaha agar aku tidak limbung di jalan.

Pikiranku sudah tak terkendali lagi, rasanya memang aku sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasanku.. mataku menatap kosong rumahku didepanku hanya beberapa meter lagi.. aku tersenyum lemah.._bertahanlah Sakura_..!

kulangkahkan kaki-kaki lemasku di pekarangan rumahku.. ku ketuk keras-keras pintu rumahku, menahan dingin yang terus menusuk kulitku.. kulihat kaa-sanku membuka pintu dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.. _kaa-san aku tidak tahan lagi_... kurasa tubuhku mulai limbung.. kepalaku berkedut-kedut sakit.. kenapa pandanganku menjadi gelap begini.. _kaa-san aku takut... aku..takut..!_

.

.

Hah..hah..hh..haah..

Napasku ngos-ngosan sejenak kulirik meja disebelahku dan menyambar segelas air putih meneguknya habis..

"mimpi itu lagi" gumamku. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes..

"hahaha kenapa aku menangis lagi.. kau bodoh sekali Sakura..!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.. aku.. merasa bodoh.. atau aku memang bodoh?

**Sakura's POV end**

Krieeet.. pintu kamar Sakura terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita dewasa dengan rambut pirang sebahunya mendekat menuju putrinya yang kini terduduk lesu di kasur Queen sizenya, Sakura dengan sigap mengusap kasar air matanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanyanya khawatir pada putri semata wayangnya seraya duduk dan mengelus wajah sang anak yang berpeluh.

"tidak kaa-san aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura tersenyum kaku meyakinkan sang ibu.

"jangan bohong.. kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya lagi pada anaknya. Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"tenanglah.. kaa-san ada disini..jangan takut" ucap mebuki pada putrinya.

"arigatou kaa-san" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura.. kaa-san harap kau bisa hidup normal seperti remaja lainnya, pergi bersama teman-temanmu, kencan dengan kekasihmu.. apapun itu jangan tenggelam dalam masalalumu nak.." ucap Haruno mebuki memeluk putrinya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di bahu kanannya Sakura segera melepas pelukan ibunya dan mengusap jejak air mata ibunya yang masih mengalir.

"kaa-san jangan menangis.." ucap Sakura seraya menyingkirkan bang tunggal rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi wajah mebuki, Sakura masih setia mengusap jejak air mata dipipi ibunya.. tak kuasa melihat ibunya menangis matanya pun berkaca-kaca, cairan bening pun akhirnya menetes dipipinya.

"kenapa kau malah menangis hm? Putri kaa-san jadi jelek kalau menangis begini" ucap Haruno mebuki balik mengusap-usap air mata anaknya.

"aku tidak tega melihat kaa-san menangis.. biar aku saja yang menangis untuk kaa-san" ucap Sakura pelan masih berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya yang akan menetes lagi.

"sssst.. kaa-san tidak akan menangis lagi kalau kau tidak membuat kaa-san khawatir.." ucap mebuki sambil memeluk mengusap-usap pelan kepala anaknya.

"gomen..kaa-san aku selalu membuatmu khawatir" kata Sakura membalas pelukan ibunya.

"berhentilah menangis, cobalah tersenyum menghadapi hidup Sakura.." ucap mebuki tersenyum tulus pada anaknya yang kini juga tengah membalas senyumnya.

"aku akan berusaha kaa-san.. arigatou" ucap Sakura seraya mencium pipi kanan mebuki.

'_tuhan.._berilah sedikit kebahagiaan untuknya' dalam hati mebuki berdoa untuk malaikatnya itu.. memeluk erat anaknya.

"baiklah.. sekarang siap-siap" ucap mebuki seraya melepas pelukannya.

"ini kan hari libur kaa-san kenapa aku harus siap-siap?" kata Sakura mengernyit heran.

"kau harus ikut dalam acara peresmian restauran mikoto basan, Sakura" jawab mikoto

"enggak ah.. malas" ucap Sakura sambil kembali berbaring

"ayooo dong.. kamu harus ikut Sakura" ucap mikoto lagi seraya menarik Sakura untuk bangun

"ajak nii-chan saja kaa-san aku masih ngantuuuk.." ucap Sakura memelas.

"nii-chanmu sudah kabur..ini sudah jam 8 Sakura, mau tidur sampai kapan hm?" kata mebuki

"haaah baiklah..baiklah.. aku tidak akan menang berdebat dengan kaa-san" ucap Sakura mengalah.

"nah begitu.. sekarang ayo..! cepat mandi, berdandan yang cantik.. kaa-san tunggu dibawah" ucap mebuki seraya meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"hai. kaa-san" jawab Sakura sekenaya seraya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"kaa-san aku sudah siap" seru Sakura kepada mebuki yang berada didapur membuat mebuki menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat anaknya.

"Sakura.. kenapa pakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanyanya menghampiri Sakura yang kini memakai kaos berwarna putih polos dengan celana jeans biru panjang 3/4, tampak manis tapi untuk mebuki?

"memangnya kenapa kaa-san? Mana sarapanku kaa-san aku lapar" jawab Sakura enteng sembari duduk di pantry.

"tidak boleh.. cepat ganti.." tegas mebuki seraya menarik anaknya supaya kembali ke kamarnya.

"lalu aku harus memakai apa kaa-san.. aku ingin memakai ini !" Sakura tetap ngotot dengan pilihannya.

"ini acara formal Sakura, kau harus memakai gaun.. ayo cepat ganti atau tidak ada sarapan.." ancam ibu itu pada anaknya.

"huh.. kaa-san menyebalkan" ucap Sakura sebal seraya meninggalkan pantry dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Mebuki hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah putrinya.

"hey..hey.. kau sudah mulai hilang kewarasan ya?" ucap Haruno Kizashi menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening sang istri.

"aku masih waras anata" ucap mebuki ketus sambil menepis tangan Kizashi di keningnya.

"habisnya kau tertawa sendiri" kata Kizashi.

"hihihi.. aku hanya bahagia melihat tingkah Sakura, dia kembali" ucap mebuki dengan senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya.

"dia memang sudah kembali mebuki.. Sakura kita" ucap Kizashi tersenyum

"aku harap dia bisa bahagia tanpa harus terbayang hal-hal buruk dimasa lalunya, anata. Aku khawatir" kata mebuki harap-harap cemas.

"hmm.. aku yakin putri kita akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kizashi sembari memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"hmmmh.. kau ini.. iya aku tau" kata mebuki menggenggam tangan suaminya yang tengah memeluknya. Benar-benar orang tua ini masih saja romantis walau sudah berkepala 4.

"ehm.. jadi kaa-san menyuruhku ganti baju untuk bermesraan dengan tou-san? Ck..ck.. Sungguh memprihatinkan" ucap Sakura yang baru saja tiba dengan menggeleng-gelengkaan kepalanya. Seketika pasangan suami itu saling melepaskan diri terkejut dengan kehadiran anaknya yang seperti hantu tak diundang itu, Sakura yang melihat orang tuanya salah tingkah itu hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Sakura.. kau ini mengagetkan kaa-san saja" ucap mebuki kesal.

"hihi gomen kaa-san..jadi mana sarapanku? Aku sudah lapar kaa-san" Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat kaa-sannya kesal dan menagih sarapannya yang tertunda.

"kau berilah putri kita makan.. 15 menit lagi kita berangkat" ucap Kizashi pada istrinya seraya meninggalkan pantry.

.

.

"aku tidak mau turun kaa-san" Sakura masih bersikukuh tidak mau meniggalkan mobilnya walau sudah berkali-kali juga ibunya membujuk.

"ayolah Sakura kau harus turun.." ucap mebuki sekali lagi menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari mobil

"kaa-san jahat" ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"jangan seperti anak kecil.. ayo !" ucap mebuki kesal pada anaknya. Merekapun berjalan menuju restauran tempat pesta, tampak banyak sekali undangan yang datang. Kizashi sudah asyik berbincang dengan Fugaku dan para tetua lainnya. Sakura dan ibunya langsung menghampiri sang empunya acara.

"mikoto.. akhirnya keinginanmu tercapai juga" kata mebuki lalu memeluk sahabatnya.

"hmm.. ini juga karena bantuanmu mebuki" ucap Mikoto tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura-chan, aku senang sekali kau datang" ucap Mikoto memeluk Sakura.

"Omedettou Mikoto Basan" ucap Sakura mengelus punggung Mikoto.

"iya Sakura.. arigatou" ucapnya seraya tersenyum hangat membuat Sakura mau tak mau membalas senyum itu.

.

Mebuki dan Mikoto langsung berceriwis ria, merasa di abaikan Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil segelas air minum.

"kau datang" suara seorang pria menginterupsi acara minumnya, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayamnya, jarang-jarang sekali dia rapi seperti saat ini.

"ah Sasuke" Sakura meletakkan minumnya dan memandang Sasuke yang menghampirinya

"kau bilang tidak suka keramaian.." ucap Sakura datar.

"hah.. kaa-san yang memaksaku" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"hmmmh.. sama saja.. sungguh membosankan berada disini" ucap Sakura lagi dengan wajah kusutnya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya masih memandang Sakura yang wajahnya sudah berubah kusut.

"para orang tua memang menyebalkan" ucap Sakura lagi menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"haha kau lucu sekali" Sasuke tertawa menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura, membuat wajahnya memerah.

"huh kau menyebalkan" ucap Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke di pucuk kepala pinknya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya agar Sasuke tak bisa melihat rona di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura yang merona, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada pipi Sakura dan

"aww" pekik Sakura saat menyadari Sasuke mencubit pipinya.

"hahaha dasar.. mukamu aneh sekali.." ucap Sasuke sambil terus mencubit pipi kanan kiri Sakura..

"aaa.. Sasuke lepaskan !" ucap Sakura sebal sambil menarik tangan Sasuke agar melepas cubitannya. Melihat Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya Sasuke melepas cubitannya.

"huh.. sakit tau" kata Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Sasuke tadi.

"dasar tukang ngambek" kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

"itu karena kau yang memulai baka" balas Sakura tak mau kalah menatap Sasuke sebal.

"iyaa..maaf Sakura" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil memegang pipi Sakura yang memerah dan mengelusnya. Sekali lagi Sakura merona dibuatnya namun rona itu tak terlihat karena bekas cubitan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut masih dengan kegiatannya mengelus dengan lembut pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, hal itu malah membuat Sakura gugup dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"su..sudahlah Sasuke, aku sudah memaafkanmu" kata Sakura tersenyum simpul menutupi kegugupannya.

"taukah kalau kau begitu cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini, Sakura" kata Sasuke lirih tanpa sadar namun masih tertangkap gendang telinga Sakura.

"eh?" Sakura cengo.

"ti..tidak" Sasuke gugup langsung melepas tangannya yang bertengger manis dipipi Sakura.

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan, tak berani bertatap muka.. namun senyuman masih mengembang di wajah keduanya.

"Sasuke" mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya sontak Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sasuke tersenyum menyadari sosok yang memanggilnya di tengah-tengah ramai tamu di acara itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author's chuap-chuap..**

**Aduh kacau banget nih, rencananya mau bikin adegan SuiSaku jadi tegang, setelah diba-baca kok jadi gini yah? Hihi**

**Eeeeemmmm.. siapa yaaaa kira-kira yang memanggil Sasuke disituuuu?**

**Hwaaaaaa... chapternya pendek BGD neh.. udah ga ada ide buat keromantisan SasuSakunya.. hiiaaaaa... salahkan pengalaman saya soal percintaan yang gak ada manis-manisnya.. :'O**

**Oke..okee... inilah chapter 4 saya teman-teman..**

**Saya berharap kalian memberi ripiuuw di fic ini.. mohon bantuannya ya minna..**

**Saya menerima segala kritik dan saran..**

**Maaf untuk kata yang berbelit-belit.. maaf kate ni ye, pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia aja remidi terus alias harus masuk ke jeruji ujian perbaikan..**

**RnR pleaseeeeeeee...!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bales Ripiuww duluu yaaa...**

**Seperti biasa buat yang Login silahkan check PM**

***Mako-chan : **Sasuke udah punya pacar belum yaaa? Jawabannya pastinya sudah, akulah pacarnya.. hwahahahaaha (tertawa nista) plakk dasarr author koplak.. Sasu belum punya kok, cintanya kan hanya untuk Saku seorang..

***Qren : **oyiiii.. doain aja semoga endingnya happy.. hehe.. makasih Qren-san udah ngrepiuw.. jangan sungkan-sungkan ngrepiuw lagi lho yaa... hehe

***Uchiha Haruno : **OK.. author udah siap menampung saran dari Uchiharu-san kok, tunggu chapter depan yaaa.. sebenernya mau aku taroh sini tapi kayaknya gak bisa hehe.. hmmm terimakasih banyak udah repiuw.. keep review yakk..

***dee-chan : **Arigatou ne Dee-chan.. aku seneng banget dapet repiuwnyaa... hihihi.. keep review ya..!

***Guest : **hadohh.. apa tuh? MALAM PERTAMA? Hiaaaa.. Hihihi.. masalalunya emang harus disengsarain tu si saku.. kan bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian.. hehe.. Sasuke belum tau masalalu Sakura.. perlahan-lahan baru diungkap.. thanks udah nyaplok repiuw disini... hihi..

**Hwaaaaaa ****:'O ****aku seneng baca repiuwnyaaa.. repiuw nya bikin ganbatte.. hehe..!**

**Thanks readers and reviewers... i really appreciated ur comment.. yoossshhh silahkan inilah chapter 5.**

_Summary : dalam hidup ada 3 hal yang penting bagiku. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan ciuman pertama...tapi semua itu hancur.. ciuman pertamaku menyedihkan, pacar pertamaku menyakitkan, dan harapan terakhirku adalah cinta pertama yang belum pernah kurasakan.._

.

**MY FIRST**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T-T+**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

'**SasuSaku,Saino,NaruHina'**

**Warning : GJ, alur campuran Typo, amatir, OOC, AU etc.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ !**

**Just go Back ! Thank You ! **'**^^v**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

**Chapter 5**

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan, tak berani bertatap muka.. namun senyuman masih mengembang di wajah keduanya.

"Sasuke..!" mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya sontak Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sasuke tersenyum menyadari sosok yang memanggilnya di tengah-tengah ramai tamu di acara itu.

"Sai.. dasar idiot itu!"Sasuke melambai pada sosok pemuda klimis itu.

Deg..

'S..Sai?' Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sosok yang memanggil Sasuke tadi menghampiri tempatnya dan Sasuke berdiri, Sakura bingung harus bagaimana.

"S..Sasu, aku p..pergi dulu" susah payah Sakura mengatakannya, langsung tanpa bicara dua kali dia beranjak dari tempat itu, namun lengannya ditahan.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu" cegah Sasuke

"Tapi Sasuke aku harus pergi" ucap Sakura panik, mendengar langkah Sai yang kian mendekat, Sakura hanya menunduk gugup.

" Sai, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Sakura!" seru Sasuke, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sai yang kini menatapnya.

"Sakura" seru Sai.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke !" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi berteriak dan melepas lengannya kasar dia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, Sasuke yang bingung langsung mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu !" seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang berlari keluar dari restoran. Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pink yang dicarinya, tak lama matanya menangkap sosok pink yang berlari menuju jalan raya, matanya melebar saat mengetahui ada truk yang melaju kencang di kejauhan, segera saja ia berlari kencang ke arah Sakura yang berlari ke arah jalan tersebut, Sasuke makin panik dan berlari semakin cepat, sedikit lagi...

'Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin'

Dia langsung menggapai tangan Sakura dan menariknya kepelukannya.

"Kau bisa mati, Baka !" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar. Sakura hanya menangis didada Sasuke, dia takut sangat takut.. kejadian itu mengingatkannya pada masalalunya dulu, kilasan bayangan saat sebuah truk menubruk tubuh mantan kekasihnya hingga terguling-guling bersimbah darah, dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke berlari menuju bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari restoran ibunya, menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada gadis yang kini terduduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Minumlah dulu.. ini bisa menetralisir rasa shock" ucapnya pada Sakura yang masih diam menunduk. Sasuke menghela napas dan duduk disebelah gadis pink itu, dia memandangnya sejenak lalu menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Gomen.. aku sangat menyesal Sakura" ucap Sasuke penuh sesal seraya mengelus mahkota sang gadis.

"..." Sakura hanya diam tak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Gomen.. ini semua salahku !" ucap Sasuke lagi mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Ini bukan salahmu Sasuke' kata-kata itu seperti tercekat ditenggorokannya Sakura hanya mampu mengucapkannya dalam hati, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa hangat dan menenangkannya berada dalam dekapan pemuda emo itu.

10 menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Sasuke merasa pegal dengan posisinya seperti itu.

"Sakura.. apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya pada Sakura seraya mengelus rambut pink itu.

"..." tak ada jawaban, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Sakura yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya damai, seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Dasar idiot, baru saja tadi dia hampir tertabrak dan sekarang dia bisa tertidur sepulas ini" Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan kepala Sakura bersandar di lengannya, dia terus memandang wajah damai Sakura, tangan kanannya terangkat menyibakkan helaian poni yang membingkai wajah cantik Sakura, lalu ia menelusuri wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya, dari jidat lebarnya, kedua matanya yang tertutup menyembunyikan sepasang emerald yang begitu indah, hidung mungil mancungnya yang begitu pas, kedua pipi chubby yang selalu merona saat Sasuke menggodanya membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mencubitnya dan yang terakhir bibir merah Sakura yang selalu menggodanya.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama memandang bibir merah Sakura, entah kemasukan setan darimana perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Sakura dari dekat rasanya begitu berbeda, Sasuke terus mendekat dan mendekat hingga jarak diantara keduanya hilang, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sakura lalu ia menutup matanya perlahan agar indra yang lain dapat lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya, merasakan tiap inci kulit tak bertulang itu bagaikan sensasi memakan ice cream yang lembut dan manis, kemudian melumat sebentar daging kemerah-merahan itu.

"Eummmh" Sakura melenguh sesaat setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Rasanya manis..hemh Haruno Sakura kau telah merebut cinta pertamaku dan sekarang kau juga merebut ciuman pertamaku" Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandang wajah elok Sakura.

"Dan kuharap kau jugalah yang menjadi kekasih pertama sekaligus yang terakhir untukku nona Haruno" ucapnya lagi Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura. Rasanya sungguh damai, bersama dengan seseorang yang kita sayangi.

"Engggh" perlahan Sakura membuka matanya menampakkan sepasang emerald hijau yang berkilau, dia masih mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, tapi ada yang aneh kepalanya terasa berat, dia melirik kebawah mendapati lengan kekar Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya, wajahnya seketika merona lalu dia mencoba melepaskan lengan Sasuke dengan hati-hati berharap si empunya tak terbangun.

"Hemm.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur, kemudian dia mengucek-ucek matanya mengumpulkan nyawa sepenuhnya, sepertinya usaha Sakura mencoba tak membangunkan Sasuke sia-sia.

"Sasuke ini jam berapa?" tanya Sakura

"Eh?" sejenak Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya pada jam tangannya.

'Hmm sudah jam 11 berarti sudah 1 jam aku tidur disini' pikir Sasuke

"Ayo ! ku antar pulang !" ajak Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan restoran.

Terlihat kedua remaja itu melangkah menuju restoran, tampak Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura membuat semua orang disekitarnya mendecak iri.

"Sungguh serasi pasangan muda itu, aku jadi teringat masalalu" kata seorang nenek tua yang berada di depan restoran.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah sayang, kalau kau iri kita bisa melakukannya dirumah" kata seorang kakek yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Dasar kau.. kita ini sudah tua !" dengan suara pelan khas orang tua.

'Tua bangka brengsek ! dia masih santai berbicara seperti itu setelah tadi menggoda gadis muda didalam' inner si nenek sambil melirik si kakek dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Walau sudah tua, kau tetap cantik sayang" ujar si kakek sambil tersenyum dengan pipi kempotnya.

"Hahaha.. dasar tua bangka.. berani kau merayuku?" si nenek yang tadinya bersikap lembut layaknya seorang nenek tak berdaya kini malah menyingkap lengan gaunnya, mengepalkan tangan menatap orang didepannya yang kini malah bergugup ria.

"Sayang..sayang.. sudah-sudah aku hanya bercanda. Ayo pulang saja !" rayu si kakek

"Jangan bicara lagi.. atau akan ku isolasi mulut baumu itu kakek tua" teriak si nenek dengan suara nyaringnya. Alhasil terjadilah pertengkaran dunia shInobi ke-5 antara kakek-nenek itu, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke cengo sesaat.

"Dasar kakek-nenek aneh !" ucap Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia menarik Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Mobil Chefrolet Corvette ZR-1 itupun keluar dari parkiran restoran menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura lirih

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke masih dengan fokusnya menyetir mobil.

"Gomen.." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn. Sudahlah ini juga salahku" jawab Sasuke

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu Sasuke" tukas Sakura cepat

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau lari begitu saja hn?" tanya Sasuke

"..." Sakura hanya diam

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya" ucap Sasuke mendengus kesal

"Gomen ne Sasuke, suatu saat aku akan mengatakannya" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah.. kau berhutang cerita banyak padaku, nona Haruno !" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Queen size miliknya.

'Jadi Sai sudah kembali?' Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? kau harus siap Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura mantap pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrrt..Drrrrt..

_Mom's Calling_

"Hm. Ada apa kaa-san?" kata Sakura pada orang diseberang telepon.

"Sakura ! kau ini dimana? Kaa-san khawatir padamu.. kaa-san cari-cari tidak ketemu-ketemu" ucap mebuki dengan nada khawatir.

"Gomen kaa-san.. aku pulang duluan !" jawab Sakura santai.

"Naniiiiiiii? Kau ini..! kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Sudahlah kaa-san aku mau tidur !" ucap Sakura.

"Tap.." _klik _Sakura langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tak memberi kesempatan ibunya melanjutkan perkataannya, benar-benar anak tidak sopan.

"Haaaah.. dasar kaa-san" Sakura menghela napas panjang ia memejamkan matanya pikirannya kini terbayang kejadian-kejadian melelahkan yang baru saja terjadi padanya, bayangannya kini malah tertuju disaat momen Sasuke memeluknya. Wajah Sakura lagi-lagi merona.

"Tampaknya kau telah membuatku sedikit mengerti tentang cinta tuan Uchiha" gumam Sakura yang kini malah senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Sasuke yang baru saja mengantar Sakura pulang langsung bergegas kembali, tangannya terulur mengambil ponselnya. Jari panjangnya meng_klik _salah satu nama yang tertera di layar touch screen itu.

"hallo" sapa seorang diseberang telepon

"kau dimana?" kata Sasuke to the point.

"aku ada di tempat Naruto, ada a.."

"aku kesana sekarang !" kata Sasuke, ia langsung membanting setir memutar arah yang tadinya akan kembali ke restoran kini terarah menuju kediaman Uzumaki Naruto.

_15 menit kemudian_

'Ting tong..ting tong..'

Sasuke dengan tidak sabarnya memencet-mencet bel di depan pintu utama kediaman Uzumaki. Sasuke mendengus kesal Tidak biasanya Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya seperti ini.

_Ceklek_

"Whoo.. teme kau kesini? Maaf aku tidak datang ke acara ibumu, aku ada urusan penting. hehehe" kata Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambir nyengir.

"Minggir!" seru Sasuke yang langsung menerobos pintu.

"Sebenarnya yang punya rumah siapa sih?" gerutu Naruto sambil menutup kasar pintu rumahnya. Sasuke yang sudah berada di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki hanya clingukan.

"Oi teme sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Dimana Sai?" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Hoh Sai? Dia ada di kamarku, kau ada perlu dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke langsung saja berjalan tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, membuat siempunya rumah kesal sendiri.

"Oi teme ! kau jadi tamu tidak sopan sekali !" Naruto yang sudah kesal setengah mati langsung mengikuti Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

_ceklek_

"Eh? Sasuke kau sudah datang?" tanya Sai yang sedang memegang stick PS. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melirik tajam Naruto disampingnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau katakan urusan penting?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Eh? Ah hehehe.. gomen.. aku keasyikan main" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaah dasar dobe" ucap Sasuke seraya menghempaskan badannya duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Sai yang juga ikut duduk di sofa depan Sasuke diikuti Naruto disampingnya.

"Ah iya.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" kata Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa? Kau mau tanya kenapa aku sudah kembali? Sudah pasti karena lukisanku sukses disana" cerocos Sai dengan senyum dibuat-buatnya.

"Aaaah.. bukan itu" kata Sasuke mendengus sebal

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sai

"Tentang Sakura" ucap Sasuke

"Aaaa Sakura.." Sai mengangguk-angguk

"Woh.. kau sudah bertemu dengan Sakura-chan Sai?" tanya Naruto yang tak ditanggapi Sai

"Kau ingin tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke

"Ya, kenapa dia langsung lari saat melihatmu? Aku tahu ada yang Sakura sembunyikan, dia berubah tidak seperti yang dulu" kata Sasuke

"Chotto matte, jadi kau sudah mengenal Sakura-chan sebelum ini?" tanya Naruto

"Ya" kata Sasuke

"Nani? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" sewot Naruto

"Kau tidak tanya.. jadi apa penjelasanmu Shimura Sai?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Tentunya kau sudah merasakan manis cherry tadi kan Sasuke? Sama seperti yang dulu kurasakan" kata Sai sambil menyeringai

"Nani? Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu tentang perubahan sikap Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tajam

"Ya, aku merebut ciuman pertamanya" ucapan Sai sukses membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya geram, jadi dia bukan yang pertama untuk Sakura?

"Bahkan gara-gara aku sahabatnya membencinya" ucap Sai lagi sambil tersenyum kecut.

_Bugh _

"Brengsek ! kau fikir untuk apa aku meminta bantuanmu hah?" Sasuke yang dari tadi berusaha sabar kini malah memukul Sai hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Teme..teme.. tenanglah ! kau tidak perlu semarah itu hanya karena Sai mencium Sakura-chan.." Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya mengamuk mencoba melerainya.

"Dia mencium cinta pertamaku Dobe..!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku memang brengsek Sasuke, aku tahu itu.. kau fikir selama aku mencari tentang Sakura untukmu tidak menyiksaku hah? Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padanya" terang Sai

_Bugh _

"Sialaaaaan !" Sasuke yang sudah diliputi amarah langsung menghajar Sai lagi.

"Sasuke ! tenanglah.. ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Sai" Naruto yang juga sudah habis kesabarannya langsung menarik Sasuke duduk.

"Arrrrgghh ! selama aku di london, aku berusaha menahan perasaanku, hingga kau memutuskan kembali ke konoha dengan bodohnya aku meminta tolong padamu" ucap Sasuke

_**Flashback on**_

Setelah acara hanaminya bersama keluarga Haruno keluarga Uchiha langsung bersiap meninggalkan kampung halamannya menuju london untuk memperaiki bisnisnya disana

"Obito, aku titip itachi padamu ya !" ucap mikoto pada sepupunya obito.

"Kau akan mengajak Sasuke, nee-san?" tanya obito

"Iya. Disana juga ada temannya Sai yang akan menemaninya" ucap mikoto lembut.

"Baiklah hati-hati.. aku akan mengurus perusahaan disini !" ucap obito

"Baik-baik disana Sasuke, aku menunggumu disini !" kata itachi

Sasuke kecil hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum 'Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi nii-chan' kata Sasuke dalam hati, dia masih teringat dengan gadis kecil tadi siang dalam hatinya ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengannya. Kemudian keluarga itupun pergi menuju bandara.

2 tahun kemudian

"Hey, Sai.. apa kau tahu tentang cinta?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati tiupan angin lembut di lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak pernah merasakannya" yang langsung menghentikann acara melukis pemandangannya, aneh sekali Sasuke menanyakan soal cinta

"Sudah 3 tahun aku disini tapi aku masih saja mengingatnya." Ucap Sasuke

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Sai

"Gadis pink cengeng itu.." kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum geli

"Eh? Gadis pink?" Sai mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti

"Sudahlah.. lagipula aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi dari kaa-chan" kata Sasuke lirih

"Baiklah" kata Sai melanjutkan karyanya. Hening sesaat di antara dua sahabat itu.

"Mmmm.. Sasuke !" panggil Sai

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh memandang Sai

"3 bulan lagi aku kembali ke konoha" kata Sai yang meneruskan lukisannya.

'Konoha?' pikir Sasuke

"Sepertinya kakek membutuhkanku mengelola galerinya" kata Sai

"Begitu.. Errrr.. Sai.. bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke ragu

"Tentu saja" jawa Sai mantap.

"Errr.. bisakah kau mencarinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Sai tak mengerti

"Gadis pinkku, Haruno Sakura" jawab Sasuke

"Mmmmm.. Haruno Sakura.." Sai terlihat berpikir sejenak, mengelus-elus janggutnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah.. Serahkan saja padaku ! aku juga penasaran, bagaimana gadis yang sudah membuat sahabatku ini cinta buta.. hahaha" ucap Sai sambil menonjok pelan bahu Sasuke

"dasar kau !" ucap Sasuke balik menojok bahu Sai

_**Flashback off**_

"Kau fikir aku ingin semua ini terjadi? Aku sudah mati-matian menahan persaanku, aku mencari tahu tentang Sakura untukmu karena aku tahu dia berharga bagimu.. saat pertama melihatnya ada perasaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan, dalam hatiku ingin memilikinya tapi aku tahu aku salah karena sahabatku mencintainya lalu aku memutuskan memacari sahabatnya berpikir mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa melupakannya, tapi setelah beberapa pertemuan kami, aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya, aku menyukai Sakura.. aku... khilaf" terang Sai

"Omong kosong !" ucap Sasuke

"Sai benar Sasuke" timpal Naruto

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Naruto !" Sasuke yang emosi membentak Naruto

"Aku memang tak tau masalah kalian tapi aku masalah Sakura-chan aku sangat tau karena dia sahabatku !" Naruto balik membentak Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa dia menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Sasuke

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sai lirih

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi, di beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju mobil CC ZR-1 merahnya itu.

"Sasuke tunggu !" Naruto yang mengejar Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobil menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak tancap gas.

"Ada apa lagi dobe?" tanya Sasuke malas

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau benar-benar serius tentang Sakura-chan hehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Jangan basa-basi dobe !" tegas Sasuke.

"Haaaah.. baiklah..baiklah.. dasar pangeran kutub.. aku memang tak mengerti masalahmu dengan Sai tapi ini juga menyangkut masalah Sakura-chan, aku tahu Sai salah, tapi bukan Sai yang menyebabkan Sakura-chan berubah dingin seperti itu" kata Naruto

Sasuke mgernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Setelah kejadian Sai mencium Sakura-chan, dia memang menjadi sedikit pendiam karena dia kehilangan sahabat baiknya Yamanaka Ino" lanjut Naruto

Rahang Sasuke langsung mengeras mendengar kalimat Sai mencium Sakura, perasaan egois Uchiha sudah muncul dari dirinya, miliknya tidak boleh disentuh selain dirinya.

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya menceritakan semua tentang masalalu Sakura yang membuatnya berubah. Semuanya masalah Sai, Ino dan pacar pertama Sakura.

"Karena itulah jangan menyalahkan Sai, menahan perasaan kita terhadap seseorang yang kita cintai itu sangat menyakitkan aku yakin kau tahu itu Sasuke." Ucap Naruto

"..." tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke

"Aku memang belum lama kenal dengan kalian tapi kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku.. jangan rusak ikatan ini hanya karena kesalahpahaman" kata Naruto bijak

"..."

"Dewasalah Sasuke, pikirkanlah kata-kataku" ucap Naruto akhirnya, dia langsung beranjak dari mobil Sasuke kembali kedalam rumahnya. Sasuke terdiam lama.

'Aku bukan ciuman pertamamu, juga bukan Pacar pertamamu.. ternyata aku memang bukan yang pertama untukmu Haruno Sakura' Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut, dia kecewa karena dia bukan yang pertama untuk Sakura.

"Aduuuh Sakura ! cepatlah sedikit !" ucap sasori sebal.

"Iyaa...iyaa.. nii-chan" kata Sakura yang baru keluar rumah.

"Ini ! cepat pakai.. atau kita akan terlambat." Kata sasori masih sebal.

"Huh.. dasar temperamen!" gerutu Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata sasori mendelik pada Sakura

"Tidak, ayo berangkat !" kata Sakura seraya membonceng sasori.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka

Sakura langsung meninggalkan sasori karena sebal, selalu saja dia disalahkan padahal menurutnya ini kan masih pagi ya pukul 06.58 adalah pagi versi Sakura karena hanya menunggu 2 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Dia langsung menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto ramah pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayou Naruto, Hinata.." balas Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya dia langsung duduk manis dibangkunya.

"Ohayou Sasuke" sapa Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang melamun.

"Eh? Ah iya.." jawab Sasuke sekenanya, membuat Sakura heran tak biasanya Sasuke melamun begini. Beberapa lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka lagi menampakkan 2 orang yang kini memasuki kelas, Sakura menahan napas sesaat melihat kedua orang itu. Hinata yang juga menyadari itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti berkata 'ini sudah saatnya' Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku.

'Tenanglah Sakura, ini sudah waktunya menghadapi kenyataan' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura yang tadi tenang tiba-tiba meremas tangannya sendiri, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Kemudian matanya menatap kearah depan mendapati dua sosok itu.

'Ternyata karena itu' kata Sasuke dalam hati, kemudian reflek tangannya langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura, berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"Sasuke" Sakura yang kaget reflek langsung menoleh.

"Tenanglah ! kau bisa menghadapinya" kata Sasuke tersenyum manis sembari mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Arigatou.. Sasuke" ucap Sakura lirih membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, kemudian ia menatap kearah depan lagi tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan aquamarine yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah dilihatnya, dalam hati Sakura sangat merindukannya namun ia sadar posisinya. Ino hanya diam tak menyapa Sakura, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang penasaran dengan pengalamannya di New York.

Sakura dan Ino tak pernah berbicara atau bertatap muka selama pelajaran berlangsung ataupun saat istirahat karena Ino akan langsung keluar bersama kekasihnya, Sai. hingga bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Seperti biasa sebelum pulang Sakura akan langsung menuju lokernya meletakkan barang-barangnya. Tangan putihnya terulur mengambil barang asing dilokernya.

'Lagi-lagi peneroran, mendokuSai' kata Sakura dalam hati, dia meremas-remas kertas beserta foto dirinya yang dicoret-coret tak karuan.

"Baru sebentar kau disini sudah diteror eh?" ucap seseorang yang bersandar dibalik loker Sakura.

"Eh? Ino" kejut Sakura.

"Bisa kita bicara?" kata Ino serius yang hanya dibalas anggukan Sakura.

Kini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang gedung KHS ini. keduanya hanya terdiam, suasana canggung antara keduanya semakin terasa, membuat Sakura semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku.." "Ino.." sungguh timer yang tidak tepat.

"Kau duluan" kata Sakura mengalah.

Ino menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya "Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu"

"Ya.. lama sekali" kata Sakura. Hening beberapa saat.

"Sakura.. aku.. hanya ingin minta maaf" kata Ino lirih

"Bukan salahmu Ino, aku yang egois" ucap Sakura

"Bodohnya aku dulu, aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta.. bahkan setelah Sai memberitahuku yang sebenarnya aku masih menyangkal kenyataan, aku masih mempercayai ilusi yang diciptakan Sai yang hanya memacariku untuk melupakanmu, aku masih terus mendekati Sai tak peduli apa yang dia lakukan padaku, padamu juga.." ucap Ino panjang lebar

"Gomen" ucap Sakura lirih

"Jangan meminta maaf, akulah yang salah karena telah membencimu yang sebenarnya korban dari masalah ini, maafkan aku Sakura.. aku bukan teman yang baik" ucap Ino yang kini berkaca-kaca

"Aku semakin sakit saat mendengar masalahmu dengan Suigetsu-senpai, saat itu aku ingin sekali menemuimu namun egoku terlalu besar, aku hanya bisa menyesali saat kau memutuskan pergi ke Amerika. Aku tahu sumber masalah ini adalah dariku" Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi menumpahkan segala penyesalannya melalui air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura hiks.. maafkan hiks.. aku" kata Ino lagi seraya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Melihat ini semua Sakura tidak tahan lagi, semua emosi bercampur satu dalam dirinya, dia memeluk Ino erat. Sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf Ino, maafkan aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku, saat itu mulutku seperti terkunci tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata maaf" kata Sakura yang kini juga menangis memeluk sahabatnya.

Ino melepas pelukannya menatap wajah Sakura yang penuh air mata

"Lihatlah betapa jeleknya kau forehead.. hahaha.." ucap Ino seraya mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Kau juga, betapa jeleknya kau saat ini pig" kata Sakura yang juga kini mengusap air mata Ino.

"Maukah kau jadi sahabatku lagi?" tanya Ino

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku memutuskanmu heh?" kata Sakura

"Arigatou" kata Ino memeluk Sakura lagi.

'_plok..plok..plok..'_ mendengar suara tepukan tangan itu sontak membuat Ino dan Sakura menoleh.

"Akhirnya kedua sahabatku sudah akur lagi, apa kalian melupakanku eh?" ucap Hinata yang menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Ketiga sahabat itupun kini berpelukan ria.

"Sakura, aku juga minta maaf.." ucap Sai dengan senyum tulusnya ia menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang berpelukan itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja" kata Sakura menyambut jabatan tangan Sai.

"Akhirnya kalian bisa kembali seperti dulu" ucap Naruto yang langsung merangkul Hinata. Begitu pula dengan Sai yang kini memeluk Ino menenangkannya, sepertinya Sai sudah menerima Ino dengan tulus.

"Haaaah.. sepertinya hanya kita yang tidak punya pasangan disini" kata Sasuke yang kini sudah ada disamping Sakura

"Hihihihi..." Sakura hanya terkikik geli, dia bahagia melihat sahabat-sahabtnya yang kini ada disini untuknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang, Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang tersenyum manis membuatnya merasakan getaran dihatinya lagi, semburat merah pun muncul menjalari pipinya. Sungguh hari ini merupakan hari kebahagiaan bagi Sakura.

Semakin hari kini semakin terasa menyenangkan bagi Sakura, karena sahabatnya sudah kembali. Perlahan topeng dinginnya kini menghilang Sakura yang dulu kini hidup kembali. Hari ini Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang berada disebuah cafe langganan mereka saat dulu di Junior high school bernostalgia bersama.

"Kurang ajar sekali suigetsu-senpai.. kenapa dia bisa tega padamu begitu? Lalu sekarang dia bagaimana?" sewot Ino saat mendengar detail ceritanya dari Sakura

"Hmmmh.. entahlah, aku tidak tahu lagi tentangnya sekarang" kata Sakura lirih

"Setelah kabar kecelakaan itu, tidak ada lagi yang tau dia dimana bahkan katanya keluarganya pindah ke Ame" timpal Hinata.

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi" kata Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk jus strawbrerrynya.

"Yare..yare.. kita ganti topik.. Hmmmm.. Hinata kau tau? sepertinya ada yang sudah menakhlukkan pangeran es disekolah kita" ucap Ino seraya melirik jahil Sakura

"Apa?" sewot Sakura

"Waaaah.. ternyata ada yang merasa" ucap Ino lagi mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura

"Ayolah Sakura-chaaaan ! ceritakan pada kami !" rengek Hinata

"Haaaah.. entahlah.. aku sendiri juga tidak tau, aku sama sekali tidak tau tentang cinta.." ujar Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Sasuke?" tanya Ino

"Yang kurasakan?" Sakura berfikir sejenak, memejamkan matanya mengingat saat pertama bertemu Sasuke, saat pria itu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan, saat pria itu menenangkan hatinya dengan pelukan dan genggaman hangat tangannya, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Dia.. saat aku bersamanya aku merasa tenang dan damai, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat berada didekatnya sensasi yang menyenangkan, aku seperti berada dalam dunia dimana hanya ada dirinya seorang saat aku menatap kedua iris Onixnya.. aku tidak tahu semua itu, apa itu benar cinta?" kata Sakura.

"Oh My God Forehead, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang cinta? Kau tidak pernah nonton Telenovela? Atau membaca novel remaja? haaah.. tak kusangka dari dulu sampai sekarang kau masih dungu tentang asmara" ucap Ino sebal.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku sih pig? Aku.. hanya ingin merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya, aku tidak mau kehilangan yang 1 ini, ini harapan terakhirku.. aku hanya khawatir" ujar Sakura pelan

"Hmmm.. gomen ne Sakura, aku sudah membuatmu kehilangan 2 hal penting hidupmu" sesal Ino

"Tidak apa Ino, ah sudahlah.. aku tidak akan memegang prinsip itu lagi.. itu hanya membuatku terlihat bodoh hihihi.." ucap Sakura ceria

"Aku akan membantumu Sakura-chan !" ucap Hinata

"Eh? Membantu apa?' tanya Sakura tak mengerti

"Mendapatkan cinta pertamamu !" seru Ino dan Hinata

"Cinta pertama apa? Aku tidak menyukainya, aku tidak menyukai Sasuke !" sangkal Sakura

"Memangnya kami menyebut nama Sasuke? Hwaaaa.. Hinata ternyata benar sahabat kita sudah terpaut pesona pangeran es" ujar Ino seraya melirik Sakura dengan aquamarinenya yang berkilat jahil.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah Sakura-chan jangan malu-malu begitu" Hinata terkikik melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Haaaaah..lagi-lagi aku ditinggal.. dasar ! kenapa mereka kencan terus sih? Apa begitu bahagianya punya kekasih? sampai-sampai aku terlupakan" Sakura menggerutu terus selama perjalanan menuju lokernya, dia merutuki nasibnya yang lagi-lagi pulang sendiri, kakaknya meninggalkannya dengan alasan ada ekskul diluar sekolah padahal Sakura tau sendiri kakaknya ada kencan dengan Shion, sedangkan kedua sahabatnya kini malah asyik kencan dengan pacarnya masing-masing. Hari ini Sakura pulang sedikit terlambat dari murid-murid lainnya karena dia harus mencatat catatan Sejarah di semester sebelumnya karena dia murid baru di semester 2, kakinya terhenti didepan lokernya, tangan putihnya merogoh tas slempangannya mencari kunci loker itu setelah mendapatkannya segera ia membuka lokernya itu..

"Apa-apaan lagi ini? sial ! mereka kenapa masih bisa membuka lokerku sih?" sewot Sakura saat menemukan kertas teror lagi.

"Barang tak berguna !" ucap Sakura seraya membuangnya di tong sampah, Sakura segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

_Brak.._

"Akhhh !" Sakura memejamkan matanya meringis menahan sakit saat punggungnya terbentur loker dibelakangnya.

"Punya nyali juga kau Haruno ! jadi selama ini kau anggap ini hanya main-main hah?" teriak seseorang dengan rambut merah terang dan berkacamata, Uzumaki Karin. Dibelakang perempuan seksi itu berdiri 2 orang temannya Tayuya dan Sasame. Sakura membuka matanya, ia menatap tidak suka pada Karin dan menepis tangan yang mencengkram bahunya dengan kasar.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Sakura datar

"Apa masalahku? Kau...berani sekali kau mendekati Sasuke kami, kau fikir teror itu hanya main-main hah?" bentak Karin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura.

"Heh? Hebat sekali.. sejak kapan Sasuke punya kalian sungguh kekanakan.. minggir ! aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian" ujar Sakura santai seraya mendorong tubuh Karin hingga terhuyung hampir jatuh namun ditahan kedua temannya.

"Brengsek ! kau fikir kau siapa belagak seperti itu heh?" Karin yang emosi langsung menarik Sakura dan menjambaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" teriak Sakura yang sudah terpancing emosi seraya tangannya menarik tangan Karin agar melepas jambakannya.

"Cih, dasar munafik ! Tayuya, Sasame lakukan !" Karin memerintahkan kedua orang dibelakangnya seraya melepas jambakannya dengan kasar.

"Dasar Jalang ! beraninya kau menggoda Sasuke kami" Tayuya menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura dengan paksa.

"Bersiaplah Haruno" ucap Sasame yang juga menyeret Sakura menuju toilet. Tayuya dan Sasame mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terduduk di lantai salah satu kamar mandi

"Akh..! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Sakura emosi. Sakura mencoba berdiri dan menerjang Karin namun Tayuya dan Sasame langsung memegangi kedua tangan Sakura hingga dia tak bisa bergerak. Karin menyeringai, tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah gayung dan menyiram Sakura, hal itu terus ia lakukan hingga Sakura sudah benar-benar basah kuyup sekarang. Karin mendekati Sakura dan memegang dagu Sakura.

"Sekarang kau tau kan kalau kami tidak pernah main-main dengan ancaman kami?" ucap Karin seraya mencengkram dagu Sakura lebih keras, Sakura langsung menarik kepalanya menjauhkannya dari tangan Karin. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah, dia menatap benci pada gadis berkacamata didepannya.

"Heh.. sudah banyak gadis jalang yang berakhir seperti dirimu Haruno, tapi kurasa hukumanmu belum cukup, kau apakan Sasuke-kun sampai tergoda olehmu hah?" bentak Karin.

"Heh.. kasihan sekali kalian.. kau fikir Sasuke akan melirik gadis macam kalian ini.. hahaha jangan bercanda" ucap Sakura menyeringai.

"Kurang ajar ! kau menantangku?" Karin yang sudah diliputi amarah langsung menampar pipi sakura lalu menjambaknya dan mendorong kepala Sakura kedalam bak air di toilet itu.

"Hah..hah..hah" Sakura yang kehabisan nafas ketika karin mengangkat kepala sakura.

"Bagaimana hm? Kau mau lagi?" Karin menyeringai dan menenggelamkan kepala Sakura lagi, Sakura yang tidak dapat bernafas mencoba menarik kepalanya keluar namun tak bisa. Karin mengeluarkan kepala Sakura dan melepaskan jambakannya hingga Sakura kini terduduk lemah.

"Jalang tak tau malu ! Tayuya mana guntingnya?" Tayuya menyerahkan gunting itu pada Karin, Karin mendekati Sakura yang terduduk lemah mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah.. apa yang.. hah akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lemah. Karin memulai aksinya dan mulai menggunting dasi Sakura membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sakura mencoba menepis tangan Karin yang mulai mengguntingi blazernya.

"Hentikan !" kata Sakura lemah.

"Diam bodoh !" bentak Karin yang lalu menampar Sakura hingga pipinya memerah.

"Ku bilang hentikan !" sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong Karin hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Kau masih bisa melawan rupanya.." Karin menyeret Sakura lagi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kali ini lebih lama dari yang tadi, Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Sakura hanya bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya, pikirannya mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak sanggup lagi dalam otaknya kini hanya ada satu nama '_Sasuke._

'Sasuke ! tolong aku !' batin Sakura menjerit. Karin menarik kepala Sakura beberapa saat lalu menenggelamkannya lagi.

"Karin ! jangan berlebihan, dia bisa mati !" teriak Tayuya yang takut akan perbuatan Karin mencoba menghentikannya.

"Memang itu yang kupikirkan Tayuya, aku akan membunuhnya" Karin yang sudah gelap mata tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya menyiksa Sakura.

"Karin jangan gila !" Sasame yang juga takut mencoba menghentikan Karin.

"Rasakan ini perempuan jalang !" teriak Karin yang mendorong kepala Sakura masuk lebih dalam lagi. 'oh _kami-sama.._aku tidak kuat lagi' perlawanan sakura mulai melemah, kedua matanya tertutup erat.

**TBC**

**Hoaaaahmm.. akhirnya seleSai juga chapter ke-5... bener-bener deh author dah kehabisan chakra untuk memunculkan ide lagi.. jadi yaaa.. begini lah jadinya..**

**Maaf yaaa.. yang kecewa..!**

**Sincerely**

**Hyeon-chan ^^V**


	6. special thanks

**Ini bukan kelanjutan cerita, karena ini udah nyampek chapter 5 author Cuma mau berterimakasih aja sam para reader yang udah mau ngebaca fic aku.. jujur aja aku semakin kesini kok rasanya kelanjutannya semakin gak jelas yaaA, kemaren aku nulis chap ke-5 dengan suasana hati yang sangat amat tidak enak sekali #lg marah hehe.. jadi maaf kalo ceritanya jadi gak nyamung gitu? Apa para reader juga ngrasa seperti itu?**

**Author jadi was-was sendiri nglanjutin ceritanya.. kalo para reader/ author-senpai ada saran, mohon bantuan untuk bimbingannya yakk..**

**Spesial Thanks for :**

**dee-chaan, Qren, mako-chan, AnnisaHM, hanazono yuri, Guest, uchiha haruno, anzu qyuji, Saras SasuSaku-chan, aguma, angodess, Agiskaaa.**

**Sincerely**

**Hyun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Balas review dulu yaaah.. balasan ini untuk yang Login maupun yang Non-login..**

**Shintaiffah : **yokatta, shinta-san kalau ceritanya nyambung..ni dah dilanjut.. makasih dah review fic saya..

**Hikari inata : **Syukurlah.. kalau ceritanya nyambung, buat penasaran? Aku malah sempet ngira gak ada yang bikin penasaran.. hehe.. makasih yaa.. udah review..

**Qren : ** Hehehe.. maaf yaaa.. udah bikin kecewa karena chap 6 kemaren itu acara syukuran.. hehehe.. makasih dah review..

**Dee-chan : **Hwaaaa.. maaph-maaph dee-sama.. #sujud-sujud.. wah.. saya serasa ditimpukin ama tomat cherry nih saat baca reviewnya readers pada.. semoga cerita ini gak mengecewakan. Makasih dah review..

**Mako-chan : ** hehe.. aku juga payah ama sastra.. bahasa masih ambrul adul padahal ngakunya orang Indonesia.. hihi.. makasih yaa udah review..

**Saras SasuSasku-chan : **Syukur deh kalo nyambung, ini udah mulai fokus sasusaku.. makasih udah review..

**AnnisaHM :** yaaa.. semoga yang nyelametin guardian angelnya.. hiahaha.. ini dah update, kelamaan yaa? Makasih dan review..

**Hanazono Yuri : **Iyaaa..iyaa.. ini dah update.. makasih yaa.. udah mau ng review..

**SeleSailah saya membalas review di chap 5 n chap syukuran.. hehe**

**Sebenernya mau update waktu Sakura-nee ultah tapi karena sibuk n sakit juga akhirnya baru bisa update sekarang deh.. yosshh ini dia chap 6..**

_Summary : dalam hidup ada 3 hal yang penting bagiku. Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan ciuman pertama...tapi semua itu hancur.. ciuman pertamaku menyedihkan, pacar pertamaku menyakitkan, dan harapan terakhirku adalah cinta pertama yang belum pernah kurasakan.._

.

**MY FIRST**

**Naruto **: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**R**a**t**e : **T-T+**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

'**SasuSaku,SaIno,NaruHina'**

**Warning : GJ, alur campuran Typo, amatir, OOC, etc.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

**Just go Back ! Thank You ! **'**^^v**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

**Chapter 6**

"Rasakan ini perempuan jalang !" teriak Karin yang mendorong kepala Sakura masuk lebih dalam lagi. 'oh _kami-sama.._aku tidak kuat lagi' perlawanan Sakura mulai melemah, kedua matanya tertutup erat.

_BRAKKK..._

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka membuat ketiga gadis itu terkejut, Karin langsung melepaskan Sakura hingga gadis itu terduduk lemah menyender tembok kamar mandi. Ketiga gadis itu takut setengah mati terutama Karin. Habislah riwayat mereka sekarang..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak orang itu. matanya menatap tajam ketiga gadis yang gemetar ketakutan, matanya teralihkan pada sesosok yang terkulai tak berdaya dilantai kamar mandi.

"Sakura !" serunya menghampiri tubuh gadis tak berdaya itu.

"Ss..Sa..Sasuke-kun i..ini ss..salah paham" ucap karin terbata-bata.

"Sakura.. Sakura..! tolong bangun!" ucapnya panik seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gadis pucat itu.

"Keluar sekarang atau kubunuh kalian !" bentak Sasuke menatap tajam ketiga gadis yang kini sudah bersiap lari dengan terbirit-birit.

"Sakura..Sakura.. kumohon !" Sasuke semakin panik saat tangannya mengecek denyut nadi Sakura yang sangat lemah, Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan gadisnya itu.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura. Mendengar gumaman itu memuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya menatap Sakura yang kini membuka matanya sedikit melihat kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum lemah pada Sasuke.

"Sakura maafkan aku..maaf..maaf.." ucap Sasuke berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf. Sakura menggeleng lemah seraya tersenyum lemah lalu kembali jatuh tak sadarkan diri, segera Sasuke melepaskan jas sekolahnya untuk menutupi seragam Sakura yang robek, wajah Sasuke agak memerah saat melihat sebagian tubuh Sakura yang terekspos. Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_. Sasuke dengan segera membawa Sakura keluar gedung menuju mobilnya, dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur beruntung hari ini dia membawa mobil, Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di kursi samping kemudi dengan hati-hati. Dengan langkah seribu ia berlari ke arah pintu kemudi dan membawa mobil itu meninggalkan gedung sekolah mereka.

"Enggg.. akh !" Sakura yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya meringis memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, ia membawa handuk dan secangkir teh hangat.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura seraya mengatur tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Di kamarku.." kata Sasuke

"Jangan khawatir aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu!" ucap Sasuke yang mengetahui raut perubahan raut wajah Sakura, lalu ia mendudukkan diri didepan gadis itu memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Sakura seraya mengeringkan rambut Sakura yang masih basah.

"Eum.. Arigatou Sasuke" ucap Sakura lirih seraya menerima secangkir teh itu, meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil terus mengeringkan rambut pink Sakura, lalu mereka terdiam. Sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang mengganjal dalam benak Sakura, tapi dia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Sakura mencengkram selimutnya Ia melihat kearah dirinya yang kini terbalut baju terusan santai biasa.

"Ano.. Sasuke" panggil Sakura ragu

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura ragu yang sontak membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"A..apa?" Sasuke mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya yang membuat Sasuke gugup sendiri.

"Aku.. aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok.. aku hanya melihat warna pink" kata Sasuke mencoba agar terdengar datar menutupi kegugupannya.

"Itu artinya kau melihatnya baka !" teriak Sakura seraya memukul-mukul Sasuke didepannya.

"Sakura tenanglah.. kau masih sakit !" Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Sakura yang terus memukuli dadanya.

"Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! _Ayam_ Pervert !" Sakura mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya pada Sasuke. Ia kesal, marah, malu semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Sasuke langsung menarik bantal itu dan membuangnya, lalu ia menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya membuat Sakura meronta.

"Lepaskan aku baka ! hiks.. kau melihatnya hiks.. Sasuke" ucap Sakura sesenggukan yang masih memukul Sasuke dengan lemah.

"Maafkan aku Sakura.. aku tidak sengaja.. maaf !" ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi kau.."

"Sebegitu tidak maukah kau kulihat?" tanya Sasuke kecewa, membuat Sakura sedikit menyesal telah berlaku keterlaluan pada Sasuke padahal Sasuke yang menolongnya.

"Bu..bukan begitu.. aku.. hanya malu" ucap Sakura pelan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sasuke. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya mengangkat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah.

"Lihatlah ! kau benar-benar mirip kepiting rebus _Jidat_ !" ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk Jidat lebar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan memanggilku _Jidat_ seperti Ino sih Sasuke" ucap Sakura sebal

"Salah siapa kau memanggilku _Ayam _tadi !" Sasuke balik menatap Sakura kesal

"Ooops.. hehe Gomen keceplosan !" kata Sakura cengengesan.

"Dasar Pinky Freak !" ejek Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dasar Ayam jelek !" balas Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sakura

"Hn. Baiklah Ayo kuantar pulang !" ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung membawaku pulang saja tadi?" tanya Sakura

"Kau mau orang tuamu menuduhku melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap putrinya karena datang dengan pakaian tak layak pakai seperti itu?" Sasuke melirik seragam Sakura disampingnya, Sakura ikut melirik benda itu dan terlihat mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Mikoto-basan, aku pulang dulu !" ucap Sakura sopan pada Mikoto yang sedang merangkai bungai di ruang tamu.

"Sekarang? Apa Sakura-_chan_ sudah baikan?" ucap Mikoto seraya mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mikoto-_basan_" kata Sakura menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak menunggu makan malam dulu Sakura-_chan_, Basan akan membuatkan Makaroni panggang kesukaanmu dulu" ucap Mikoto lembut seraya mengelus mahkota Sakura.

"Tidak usah basan" kata Sakura sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kau harus kesini ya? Basan ingin ngobrol banyak denganmu" ucap Mikoto.

"Eummm... Baiklah basan, aku pulang dulu.. Mata ashita !" ucap Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke, jaga Sakura!" seru Mikoto pada Sasuke yang sudah di ambang pintu utama, Sasuke hanya mengacungkan jempolnya membuat Mikoto terkikik geli.

"Ternyata putra kecil kaa-san sudah dewasa yaa.. hihihi" ucap Mikoto geli.

"Kenapa kaa-san senyum-senyum begitu?" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Mikoto.

"Kaa-san hanya geli melihat Sasuke" kata Mikoto.

"Aaahhh.. ternyata baka Otoutoku sudah besar.. hahaha" kata Itachi tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang tadi panik setengah mati sambil menggendong Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Itachi.. Ayo bantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam !" ajak Mikoto seraya menarik lengan Itachi.

"TIDAAKK MAUUUU" Itachi melepas genggaman tangan ibunya dan kabur begitu saja, dia tidak mau menjadi korban penganiayaan yang dilakukan ibunya jika ada di dapur.. sungguh mengerikan...

Konoha Senior High Scool (KHS) jam istirahat

"Hey.. Kudengar ada siswi yang dikeluarkan kemarin dan anehnya ada 3 siswi yang langsung dikeluarkan" Ino dengan antusias menceritakan gosip yang baru didapatnya.

"Em? Benarkah?" Sakura yang sedari tadi tak menghiraukan pembicaraan sahabatnya kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Iya.. Namanya Karin, Tayuya dan Sasame" Kata Ino. Sakura tersentak, bukankah kemarin orang yang menyiksanya adalah mereka itu?

"Bukankah itu para FanGirls Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya.. Aneh sekali.. kenapa mereka dikeluarkan? Bukankah orang tua mereka termasuk disegani di sekolah ini?" Ino mulai berpikir.

"Aneh..! sekolah juga tidak memberi alasan.. bagaimana menurutmu Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Aku tidak tau hehe.." Kata Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya lalu dia terdiam lagi.

'Mungkinkah Sasuke yang melakukannya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Merasa masih belum puas dengan pembicaraannya tadi siang dengan Ino dan Hinata mengenai gosip hangat tentang keluarnya 3 siswi itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke saat ini. setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi para murid-murid kelas 2-A lainnya sudah mengambil langkah seribu untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah ini, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih adem ayem di kelas, mereka masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku mereka.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi namun masih dengan sibuk merapikan bukunya.

"Apa kau tau tentang siswi yang dikeluarkan dari sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aaa.. Karin dan teman-temannya?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran yang setimpal untuk mereka" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan mereka juga Sasu.." kata Sakura.

"Mereka mencoba membunuhmu Sakura" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi.. aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka" ucap Sasuke.

"Em.. gomen" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn. Kau tidak lupa janjimu pada Kaa-_chan_ kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah.. iya, aku tidak lupa kok.." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya jati diri Sakura memang sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Ayo !" Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari kelas itu.

"Eh? Pelan-pelan Sasuke.." ucap Sakura sebal karena ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, Sakura selalu berceloteh ria menceritakan masa kecilnya bersama Sasori yang menyebalkan, juga masa kecilnya yang suka dijahili oleh Itachi dan sasori. Sungguh masa lalu yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi kau ikut bersama Fugaku-jisan dan Mikoto-basan ke London?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kaa-san memaksaku." Jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa Itachi-nii tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Haaah.. Baka Aniki yang menghasut kaa-chan supaya membawaku saja biar tidak kesepian, sedangkan dia malah bersenang-senang disini. Dasar menyebalkan !" kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Hihihi.. Itachi-nii dari dulu memang jahil" Sakura terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Berarti kau juga murid baru sepertiku dong Sasu? Bukannya Mikoto-basan dan Fugaku-jisan baru datang waktu keluarga kita makan malam?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Saat lulus SMP aku memutuskan kembali kesini. Menemui seseorang" kata Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura tersenyum lalu fokus pada jalan lagi.

"Aaaa.. pasti orang yang istimewa" kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Dia sangat spesial" jawab Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke mendadak hatinya jadi was-was sendiri, batinnya tidak tenang, hatinya rasanya tercubit sakit sekali dengan jawaban yang baru saja didengarnya. Rasanya matanya memanas sepanas hatinya saat ini ingin sekali menangis. Sakura menghadap kearah jendela mobil, lebih baik menengkan diri dengan melihat pemandangan diluar jendela dari pada memikirkan hal itu.

'_hah.. kenapa sih aku ini.. kenapa malah jadi marah sendiri.. iiiih Sasuke menyebalkan_' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil monyongin bibirnya. Sakura masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya hingga tak sadar bahwa kini mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan manshion Uchiha.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memajukan bibirmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" tanyanya menatap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau kemanakan isi Jidat lebarmu itu, sampai tidak sadar begitu?" ejek Sasuke seraya menunujuk Jidat lebar Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Sakura yang merasa tersinggung langsung menarik telunjuk Sasuke dan menggigitnya.

"Aww.." Sasuke meringis menarik tangannya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Dasar _Ayam_ Gila !" ucap Sakura sebal langsung keluar dari mobil. Melihatnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli dan langsung menyusul Sakura.

"Marah ya?" tanya Sasuke seraya mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Sakura.

"Hush..Husshh.. sana jangan dekat-dekat denganku !" kata Sakura.

"Siapa juga yang mau mendekat, aku hanya ingin masuk kerumahku saja kok" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasukeeee..." Sakura yang sudah terlanjur malu karena keGRannya langsung menerjang Sasuke dan memukulinya habis-habisan.

"Dasar _Ayam_ jelek ! Baka!" ucap Sakura tanpa henti seraya mencubiti Sasuke, Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah langsung mempunyai ide untuk menggelitikan Sakura. Hingga memasuki rumah itu yang terdengar hanyalah senda tawa dari mereka. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi acara mereka.

"Sasu-_Chaaaaaaaaaan_..." seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek berlari-lari dari dalam rumah dengan riangnya langsung menerjang Sasuke memeluk erat lengan pemuda itu.

"Sasu-_chan_ aku kangeeeeen" ucap gadis itu manja. Sasuke yang merasa jijik diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menahan kepala gadis itu supaya tidak lebih mendekat lagi kearahnya.

'_Mungkinkah ini gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke? Sasu-Chan? Sebgitu dekatkah mereka_?' tanya Sakura dalam hati, ia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga aktivitasnya yang sedang memperhatikan kedua makhluk aneh didepannya itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan memegang bahunya.

"Yo ! Sakura-_chan_.." sapa Itachi

"Itachi-_nii _! mengagetkanku saja" ucap Sakura.

"Hehe.. gomen.. " ucap Itachi sambil cengengesan. Sakura melirik dua orang itu lagi, dia semakin sebal melihat gadis itu menggelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

'_Kenapa sih aku aku ini?_' dalam hati Sakura menjerit sebal. Daripada semakin perasaan tidak mengenakkan ini semakin menjadi Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke tujuan awalnya kesini bertemu Mikoto.

"Itachi-nii mana Mikoto-_basan_?" tanya Sakura

"Oh iya.. kaa-san sudah menunggumu di dalam. Ayo !" Itachi menggiring Sakura menuju ruang keluarga manshion Uchiha. Disana Mikoto sudah duduk manis sambil merapikan peralatan sulamnya.

"Eh.. Sakura-chan sudah datang.. basan sudah menunggumu, ayo sini !" Mikoto yang menghadiri kehadiran Sakura langsung melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura duduk disampingnya, diikuti Itachi yang juga ikut duduk di sofa samping.

"Ne basan, basan sedang apa?" tanya Sakura

"Ini.. basan baru saja membuat syal untukmu" jawab Mikoto seraya memasangkan syal merah maroon itu dileher Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang, hatinya hangat bersama dengan Mikoto seperti bersama dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Walaupun musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir tapi tetap saja masih musim dingin.." ucap Mikoto masih merapikan syal itu.

"Em.. arigatou basan" ucap Sakura tulus.

**Di tempat Sasuke**

"Hey.. Matsuri lepaskan aku !" Sasuke masih berusaha melepas tangan gadis itu yang masih aja nemplok di lengannya.

"Aaaa.. Sasu-_chan _aku kan kangen" ucap gadis bernama matsuri itu manja.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini Matsuri" Sasuke semakin sebal saja dengan tingkahnya.

"Huh.. Dasar !" ucap matsuri sebal seraya melepaskan tangannya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh !" gumam Sasuke seraya menggulirkan pandangannya kesamping.

'_heh? Kemana dia?' _tanya Sasuke dalam hati, sesibukkah dirimu sampai tak menyadari gadismu sudah menghilang Sasuke? Sasuke langsung saja masuk kedalam rumahnya, kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga miliknya saat ia mendengar suara gurauan.

"Hihihihi.. akhirnya Itachi yang kena akibatnya" ucap Mikoto sambil cekikikan.

"Aaaah.. saat itu Sakura-_chan _sangat menakutkan.. terpaksa deh aku yang kena bogeman panas darinya.. hehe" Itachi hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Hihihi.. gomen ne Itachi-_nii_" ucap Sakura.

"Ehm" merasa kehadirannya diabaikan oleh ketiga orang didepannya Sasuke memilih berdehem, menyadarkan ketiga orang yang sedari tadi bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Eh? Sasuke, kau sudah pulang nak?" tanya Mikoto polos.

" Bukannya Kaa-_chan _yang menyuruhku bareng Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik, dia sebal merasa tidak dianggap oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Aaa.. Kaa-_chan _lupa.. hihihi.. kau harus memaklumi orang tua Sasuke" ucap Mikoto santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit Mikoto-basan !" Sakura langsung berdiri berpamitan dengan Mikoto.

"Ah baiklah, jangan lupa berikan ini pada kaa-_san_ mu !" ucap Mikoto seraya memberikan bungkus berisi makaroni panggang itu pada Sakura.

"Heh? Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku bahkan belum 1 menit duduk disini" gerutu Sasuke.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Mikoto-basan.. aku pulang dulu" ucap Sakura sopan.

"Ayo! aku ant.."

"Sasu-_chaan _ayo temani aku jalan-jalan !" Matsuri yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke kembali, Sasuke yang sudah siap menggandeng Sakura malah kini hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Sakura yang mendengar suara cempreng itu mau tak mau mendengus sebal lagi, entah kenapa dia sebal sekali melihat gadis itu dekat-dekat Sasuke'nya'. Apa? Sasuke'nya'? Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi miliknya? Ah Sakura sepertinya otakmu mulai berjalan tidak normal. Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat. Berharap otaknya berhenti memikirkan halusinasi konyol.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan _aku antarkan !" ucap Itachi yang kini mengambil tindakan.

Sakura yang masih linglung hanya berjalan mengikuti Itachi menuju mobil _limousine_nya.

"Silahkan tuan putri.. " Itachi membukakan pintu depan selayaknya seorang pelayan setia yang melayani tuan putrinya.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol Itachi-_nii_ !" Sakura langsung memasuki mobil itu dengan anggun. Diikuti Itachi yang mengambil alih kursi kemudi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berubah ya?" ucap Sakura saat Itachi mulai men_starter _mobilnya.

"Kata siapa? Aku sekarang sudah berubah jadi pria tampan yang siap menjadi kekasihmu Sakura-_chan_" ucap Itachi gombal.

"Huh.. dasar ! aku tidak akan tergoda oleh _palyboy _sepertimu !" ucap Sakura.

"Yaaa.. baiklah..baiklah.. aku tau ! karena kau sudah tergoda oleh keseksian adikku kan?" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Apa sih? Jangan berbicara konyol" kata Sakura seraya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela menyembunyikan rona merah yang lagi-lagi datang. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki rona merah bodoh ini yang selalu saja muncul saat membicarakan Sasuke.

"Yaaah.. dia malu" kata Itachi seraya mencolek perut Sakura.

"Ah.. Itachi-_nii.._geli tau !" kata Sakura seraya menutupi perutnya agar tidak terjamah sahabat kakaknya yang paling menyebalkan sedunia setelah sasori.

"Hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali.. makanya kalau suka jangan dipendam" ucap Itachi yang kini tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda adik sahabatnya ini.

"Huh.. Siapa yang suka siapa?" kata Sakura sebal

"Dasar ! sudah jelas saling suka masih saja tidak mau mengaku.." gumam Itachi yang sekarang fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Sakura yang merasa mendengar suara-suara halus (emangnya setan?) itu bertanya pada Itachi.

"Nanimo.." kata Itachi tersenyum.

Konoha Senior High School (KHS)

Saat ini jam pelajaran masih dilangsungkan, Sekilas digedung ini terlihat tenang dari luar gedung, namun kalau kita masuk lebih dalam lagi menuju ke kelas yang pintunya bertuliskan 2-A di pojok kanan atas akan terdengar suara ricuh didalamnya apakah PDS 4 alias Peras Dunia ShInobi ke-empat sudah berlangsung?

Lupakan masalah PDS 4 karena sekarang kita sedang lepas dari dunia pershInobian..

Seseorang dengan kepala nanas memasuki kelas yang kacau tersebut, sesaat setelah memasuki kelasnya dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.. dia tidak habis pikir teman sekelasnya akan seganas ini karena mulai dari jam istirahat pertama sampai pulang nanti adalah pelajaran kosong karena ada rapat, yang salah satu rapatnya dihadiri oleh Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas 2-A itu.. dia semakin menghela nafas frustasi melihat sudah tidak ada lagi tempat yang layak untuk dia tiduri?.. meja dan kursi berserakan, benar-benar seperti kapal pecah, Naruto sedang menaikkan kursi di atas meja untuk bermain kuda-kudaan ala koboy spanyol sambil berteriak-teriak gaje yang coba ditahan Hinata, Kiba sedang mengeluarkan akamaru dari ranselnya? Sambil membersihkan kotoran yang nemplok ditasnya, Ino masih setia dengan make up nya sambil sujud-sujud agar Sai mau jadi objek percobaannya, ShIno masih bersikap sarkastik ala Presiden Soekarno tapi tetap saja hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Lee dengan semangat muda yang membara tidak sengaja menendang shIno karena latihan taijutsunya yaaaah.. akhirnya perang lagi deh.. sepertinya yang masih anteng disini cuma duo S kita siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura plus Hyuuga cowok (Neji) yang duduk anteng sambil berpikir crossdressing untuk episode Naruto SD selanjutnya.. kok malah tambah melenceng dari cerita utama sih? #SEBEL : /

Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan langsung berjalan didepan kelas, muka ngantuk yang biasanya terpampang diwajahnya tidak terlihat lagi, dia mengambil rotan dan menggebrakkannya di meja guru.. 'Traaakk'

Seantero kelas 2-A sunyi seketika, Naruto langsung turun dari kudanya, lee dan shIno berhenti dari perangnya semua menghentikan aktifitasnya memandang sunyi ke depan kelas.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahukan tentang acara tahunan kita" ucap Shikamaru yang sudah kembali ke wajah ngantuknya.

"Eh? Shikamaru kau mengerikan !" ucap Naruto

"Acaranya besok, kelas kita akan ke Sunagakure.. ada pertanyaan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya ini acara apa?" Sakura yang tunjuk tangan langsung bertanya.

"Ini acara Bakti Desa, setiap kelas akan disebar dibeberapa desa selama 3 hari untuk membantu" jelas Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?" merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bertanya Shikamaru melanhjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, kita berkumpul dirumah Kiba !"

"Yaaah.. kenapa harus Suna sih? Disana kan panas, pasti kulitku jadi hitam.. Hwaaaa.." Ino yang notabenenya seorang model langsung menangis histeris.

"Hey, walaupun disana gurun pasir tapi disana tidak sepanas yang kau kira Ino, buktinya pelajar pertukaran yang kemarin itu kulitnya putih, ganteng lagi.. _fufufu_" kata tenten menanggapi pernyataan Ino.

"Waah.. benarkah? Berarti banyak cowok ganteng donk? Aaaa..senangnyaaa.." Kata Ino sambil membayangkan dia sikelilingi cowok-cowok ganteng erbadan kekar.

"Ehm.." lamunan Ino buyar seketika saat deheman itu menelusup indra pendengarannya.

"Eheheh.. Sai..aku.." Ino hanya bisa cengengesan

"Jadi kau ingin mencari penggantiku ya?" kata Sai dengan senyum yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bukan..bukan.. aku hanya ingin mencarikan Sakura-_Jidat _kok.. ya kan _Jidat_?" Ino langsung mengapit lengan Sakura.

"Apa sih Ino-_Pig_" sahut Sakura ketus.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya _Jidat_, dia itu tampan, cerdas, cool.. pokoknya Gaara itu keren deh" kata Ino dengan bintang di kedua aquamarinenya.

"Pacari saja dia !" seru Sai yang langsung keluar kelas. Aneh sekali muka palsu seperti Sai bisa cemburu juga dengan Ino.

"Sai-_kuuuuuuuun_, jangan maraaaah !" Ino berteriak histeris mengejar Sai keluar kelas.

'Hah.. apa-apaan dia.. Sakuraku tidak boleh tertarik dengan panda itu..' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil memandang Sakura yang sedang berpangku tangan sambil mencoret-coret kertas didepannya.

**TBC**

**Gomen ne para Reader-sama.. untuk chap ini segini dulu yah? Itung-itung buat nebus kesalahan kemarin yang udah bikin para readers kesal setengah mati.. hehe**

**Hahaha.. sebebernya itu cuman semacam syukuran aja, soalnya gak nyangka aja aku bisa nulis sampek ke chapter 5, aku kirain bakalan short chapter gak sampek lima, eh ini malah dah kelewat batas.. ya udah deh diterusan aja..**

**Readers penggemar serial Naruto pasti tau Naruto SD kan? Sumpah bikin ngakak apalagi chapter 47 OMG.. Sasukenya 'GAK BANGETT'..**

**Oh iya para readers.. aku punya PESAN PENTING.. yang dari kemarin nemplok terus dikepalaku..**

**Kemarin aku coba searching2 ternyata banyak yaa fans Sakura yang anti-Hinata.. n fans Hinata yang anti-Sakura.. sampek ngeluarin kata-kata kotor gak berperasaan.. alasannya ya cukup simple, karena dibanding-banding kan antara yang pantes ama Naruto atau yang enggak.. padahal kan SasuSaku pollepell..**

**saya sebagai fans Sakura pasti sangatt amatt sakit hati, tapi saya gak benci sama Hinata.. saya Cuma menyesali kenapa para fans malah saling menghina karakter di Naruto, padahal anime ini mengajarkan perdamain.. pesan saya kalau kalian penggemar Naruto sejati jangan sampai ngbashing karakter sampek menghina karakter itu, setiap karakter punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing..**

**di cerita ini aku gak bermaksud ngbashing karakter, karena disetian karakter kan pasti ada yang jadi antagonis disini saya make karin ama suigetu.. jangan jadi anti mereka ya..**

**Akhir kata..**

**Review, please? Review anda sangat berharga di fic saya..**

**Sincerely**

**Hyeon-Chan**


End file.
